Zoa & Zee?
by queen-of-swing
Summary: Ze gets grounded.... and thats when the trouble really starts.... PZZ. COMPLETE.
1. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zenon Crew :-( What a shame.  
  
Well all, I have pretty much given up on my other fic, it just doesn't seem to be working for me right now. So I have started Zenon fics :-). This is my first so please be nice! I live on reviews, so please feed me!!! Their ages aren't all that realistic and are set after the Zequel, and Lester, (Zoa's Manager) Is also his father.  
  
P.S. Thanks to my beta, Kameka, for all her help on this!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zoa and Zee?  
  
10/26/02  
  
N.G.  
  
Proto Zoa was that talented, high achieving, goregeous British rock star that every girl wanted. He was the first rock star to play in space on the WyndComm Space Station, and the first to play for aliens, per their request. It wasn't neccesarily the achievments, but the people he got to meet. There were several ingenious people up on the Space Station, but one stood out to him. Her name? Zenon Karr. She struck him as different, not like the rest. There were several outstanding qualities that made her different, the main one to catch his attention was the fact that she didn't care that he was a rock star. She treated him as her equal, not a superior. It was this girl that he felt inspired him, but was never quite sure. After all, it could be a variety of things that helped his song writing after he returned to the very mundane earth.  
  
After his first trip to the Space Station, he felt as though he had done everything any rock star could do. Because how many people, well, stars, could say that they sang for a select group of people in Space? Not many at all. This feeling of emptiness, which he simply summed up in a few short sentences: "As my manager you should understand better than anybody that someone as undeniably fantastic as me should be doing only undeniably fantastic things. So, after being the first rock legend in outerspace, what's left? What's next? Well I can't run for president, you have a silly rule about having to actually be born in America. And the Popes out, I heard you actually have to be a Catholic. So you see my dilemma Lester? If I can't find new heights to hit, then I'd rather be a Havana Cabana boy than be a burnout, sellout was once, isn't now but still fabulous looking rockstar." He moved to the top of a mountain, high and far away from the fans, and set up quite a defense mechanism. To get to him, you had to brave the many dangers coming up the mountain, including giant spiders. You then had a very minimal chance at getting anywhere near the monstrous home, because he had a paralyzation field installed. Proto Zoa was not going to take any chances on being disturbed from his solitude, especially not from any femme fans. Nova Linda Cove was the perfect place for him to gather up his thoughts and regroup, possibly come up with some new songs, after all, no new tunes had graced the music industry since Super Nova Girl. He tried to thing what inspired him to write that song, alas, he could not. It was one cloud-covered afternoon that he was inside in his sulking that he heard a young, yet mature, female voice, echoing laughter in all directions. Annoyed by this interruption, Proto Zoa left his comfort zone deep within the house and came far enough out to see a blonde girl in odd clothes trapped in his paralyzation field, laughing because of the tickling feeling. Only when Proto Zoa realized this girl was none other than Zenon did he run out and undo the field.  
  
She convinced him to come back to space, to sing for the aliens who had sent her a message, Zum Zum Zum.. almost identical to a part of the chorus in Super Nova Girl, Zoom Zoom Zoom.... Proto Zoa did not need much more convicing other than the look of pleading on her face and the fact that although he had played in space, he could make an even bigger achievment by being the first rock star to play for aliens. So he packed his bags, and headed back up to space with Zenon and that annoying little twit Maggie, wasn't it? He enjoyed the amount of time spent with Zenon and the drooling idiot, but tried as often as possible to be alone with Zenon. He hadn't ruled out the options that Zenon might have been the postive effect that allowed his creativeness to start up and create him some more hit songs, and he wanted to test that theory out.  
  
After he was there for a second time, he had a new song, The Galaxy is Ours. He had written the whole thing thinking of one half of the galaxy belonging to him, and the other half to her, which put together made the galaxy theirs. He doubted she understood, and decided not to pursue anything out of their friendship, after all, she was only 17... he was 24... and he thought that since she was so different from the rest of the fans, that she didn't find him absolutely gorgeous. Plus, he was back on earth, she was in space! Did the fates truly intend for him to be unhappy? Or was it just a minor setback? Either way, he went into isolation again, back to Nova Linda Cove. Only this time, he had the name changed. This period of isolation was centered in the location known as Nova Linen Cove. During this lull of creativity, Proto Zoa knew it was because he missed Zenon. He knew he liked her and wanted a relationship with her, but she was with some imbecile Brian.. or something along the line. There were many boys that had generic names, names she would call in laughter or in pain, and they would be there to help her, but ultimatly they would all end up hurting her. He didn't even know if she would remember his name, but he could only hope that Proto Zoa was outstanding enough.  
  
Even after leaving the spay stay, all he could think of was her stellanarious face. He was certain he was falling in love with her... but he couldn't allow himself to. Cetus-Lupedus, how he wished. All he could do was message her Zap Pad, but she didn't know he messaged her. He called after she was in school each day, when her auto-answer message appeared. Her face appeared on the screen, smiling, telling the caller how sorry she was she missed the message and she would get back to them soon major. She was so perfect. But every time the tone for leaving a message came up, he quickly shut his Zap Pad off; he didn't want her to know he called her, longing to see just a message of her. His innerthoughts wanted him to go back to the Spay Stay, just to see her. Not as Proto Zoa, famous major member of MicRobE, but as perhaps a person in disguise. He longed to see a real glimpse of her perfection, and was soon convinced to do so. He waited until 8:00 A.M. to call her Zap Pad and see her face for the first time that day. After the tone began, he hung up as was his routine. He then had to go plan the trip that he desperatly wanted to take.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zenon Karr re-entered her habitation module and descended quickly down the spiral stairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed with a barely audible sigh. She was having the roughset time with school and that major inky guy Orion. She had been dating him a mere two months and he already wanted to get viral with her. and not the more preferable form of viral. When she refused, he went to Margie for that attention, and she willingly obliged, just to make Zenon's blood boil. The thought of those two made her eyes tear, and the knowledge of what they were doing right now made the droplets fall freely. Her eyes swelled and she could almost feel the red splotches developing on her face. She let the form of mutation continue until it could go no further.  
  
Sitting up, Zenon wiped her eyes. She didn't need Orion, and she hated herself for having him make her cry. It was not her choice to care for him, her heart had done it, and her brain was powerless to stop it. Sighing once more, she picked up her Zap Pad. Maybe Nebula had left her a message. Neb had been sent to school on earth after a problem with a guy, strangly enough, it was Orion. He tried to do some inky major stuff to her, and she actually wanted to go back to earth over it. Zenon was so naieve she thought he changed... was she wrong! Scrolling through the menu on her Zap Pad, her newest feature showed several hang up calls. The caller id module she had purchased and installed last night seemed to be working already. She hoped the number was Neb's but it wasn't. In fact, Zenon didn't recgonize it at all. WMWTPSRV235. She had absolutly no clue who it could be, but she thought she would call it and find out. She had nothing to lose. She dialed the number and was shocked to see ProtoZoa's wonderful, tanned face on the screen.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
ProtoZoa lifted the tiny gadget making the offending noise from the table. He pressed the tiny button in the center of the control panel, and was astonished to see Zenon Karrs face in the tiny screen. So astonished was he, that he dropped the piece of machienery. With a slight Zap, which was obviously what it was named for, Zenon's picture fizzled and blinked once or twice, and then disappeared. He scrambled to pick it up, shaking it to recover the connection, but it wouldn't reconnect for the life of him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
If Zenon was shocked by seeing his face, she was more shocked and angered when he hung up on her. A brief view of his stellarnarious looks and then a click and the end? No way was she leaving it at that. She dialed the number back, and waited for him to answer or his message to come up. His face flickered on screen, and she lashed out with a torrent of words.  
  
"If you didn't want to talk to me, you really should stop calling and hanging up. I was curious to know who it was so I called back. I was really glad to see your face and then I can't tell you how delighted I was to see it hang up on me. I have had one the crappiest past two months in all of the galaxy and I really don't need to be let down anymore so either stop calling or talk to me," she finished with a rush. Tears began flowing down her face again, and she knew he didn't deserve that, even if he hung up on her.  
  
"Zenon... Love, are you alright?" Although he was taken aback slightly from her sudden verbal assault, he still would talk to her and see what was the matter.  
  
"I have been dumped, cheated on, hated by, and left by all of whom I thought are my friends, and its been so awful that I can't talk to people any more! I get home, see your picture on my," She was interrupted by a hiccup, " Zap... pad and I got happy and then... then....," The torrent of tears began, "You hung up on me.. my only friend I thought...," she finished.  
  
"Zenon, I didn't hang up on you, my Zap Pad dropped when I saw you on my screen, and it disconnected us. Your still my number one space girl, right mate? Are you going to be ok?" he asked, as he watched her dry her eyes, listening to his explanation.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I always am aren't I?" she said with a sarcastic chuckle. She truly believed she wasn't going to be ok, and she fully wished she could be closer to her one friend.  
  
"Theres the Zenon I know. Are you sure that you'll be alright, Love? Would you like to talk about it?" He pressed on, he wanted to stay, to gaze into her gorgeous eyes and help her through her problems.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine," she lied, through her tear streaked face. "Plus you don't have the time, your a huge rock star and I'm just a fan on a space stay. I am going to go.." Before he could tell her that she was so much more than that and that any time she need him he would give her all the time in the world she need to talk.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Directly following their conversation, Proto Zoa checked a listing of flights up to the spay stay. He could not bear to see his 'Super Nova Girl' like this. The next flight departed in 2 and a half hours. He quickly threw his neccessities in a bag and left Nova Linen Cove. He arrived just before the press and was able to board the shuttle in record speed. He would be there to comfort her in her time of need.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Why," Zenon sobbed into her pillow, "Why did I have to lie to him? My only friend!" She wallowed in self pity, asking herself question after question that could not be answered. Her pity-fest was cut short when she finally fell into the grips of sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Proto Zoa's shuttle docked in the Loading Bay and he nearly bounded off the ship to see Zenon. He made his way to the habitation wing with a jacket on so no one would recognize him. He arrived at the Karr's door and barged right in, knowing that her parents were still in the lab. Down the spiral staircase he went. He had to see her, no question of it. He knocked lightly at her door...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zenon was aroused from her state of slumber by a slight tapping on her bedroom door. She roused from her fetal posistion and checked her appearence in the mirror. The splotches of red were less visible, although still there. Her puffy eyes, well, nothing could be done for those. She took a deep breath and opened her door. Standing tall and a look of sudden concern crossed his features. It was him. Her friend, Proto Zoa.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!! READ AND REVIEW after my first review there will be chappie 2!!! Please send any comments to bedtyme_bear@Hotmail.com!!!  
  
Oh and by the way, I know quite well that much of this didn't follow with the characterization of the Disney movies, but thats the joy of fiction! 


	2. Reaquaintence Major

Disclaimer: I don't own Zenon, Proto Zoa, or any of the lot. Why do they have to rub it in?  
  
Ok, ok, as I am writing this, there are no reviews, but thats ok. Because I have itchy fingers and lots of ideas, plus this my baby fic :-)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zoa and Zee?  
  
10/27/02  
  
N.G.  
  
ProtoZoa tapped lightly on the door and heard her shift from her bed. The light footsteps that got slightly louder, stopped and then continued their path to the door. With a woosh, the door slid open. Standing behind it was a puffy-eyed Zenon. The smile he had on his face quickly vanished when he saw the splotches of red and the swollen eyes. He knew she was upset, which was why he chose to visit, but he had no idea it was this bad.  
  
He stepped forward, lifted her chin with a simple movement of a finger, making her look at him.  
  
"Zenon, Love, whats the matter? C'mon you can talk to 'Zoa! Please?" He pleaded with her, not being able to withstand the Zenon he saw. What happened to that self confident, proud girl he knew a few short months ago? Looking into her eyes, he saw more tears forming. As if of their own accord, his arms wrapped around her. She pulled on the folds of his jacket and buried her head into his chest and sobbed. He held her and vowed that he would hold her as long as she needed.  
  
Once the reserve of tears was cleared, she looked up at him. He still had his arms around her and was still looking at her.  
  
"Zenon, please, tell me," He begged. She could see he wanted to know, as a friend. She released his jacket and walked into her room, shaking his arms off as she went. She took a seat on her bed and he sat across from her in a chair, waiting for her to explain.  
  
"All of this started when Nebula moved to earth. She ended up meeting this majorly inky guy here, and he tried some inappropriate stuff with her. Well, she turned him in for his behavior, but because nothing actually happened, he couldn't get in trouble. But they wouldn't let it slide, he and his rads. They tortured her. They called her names, spread rumors about her, it was never enough, they had to make her life terrible. So she asked her mom to ground her. She now goes to an all girls school in Switzerland, and never data-zaps me. She did twice, but that was six months ago. I leave her messages, but she never called me back. She has a new best friend I bet..." Zenon managed to get out the first part of her problems without a stumble. It happened a while ago, but the next part was what was ruining her life now.  
  
"Then I got back together with Orion. He was the one I was with last time you were here. We broke up a week after you left because..." She then realized it was him she was talking to so she couldn't be straightforward with her answer, "it just wasn't working out. Then he did those things to Neb. I could have killed him for it, but then he turned nice major to me. Not just to have me back on his side, but he would carry my books and a whole lot of other things that made me fall for him all over again. So we got back together two months ago. Shortly thereafter, he started cheating on me. about 2 weeks ago, he started trying to do inky stuff with me, and I refused. Now he goes to Margie for that kind of attention, and she willingly gives it to him. Right now, I can't even imagine what the two of them are doing in their habitation units, but I guarentee you, where you find one you will find the other. Thats why I am so upset, the way they treat me...." She broke down sobbing once again, and it was all ProtoZoa could do to keep a soft and concerned face when all he wanted to do was beat the pulp out of that twit Marge and that idiot Orion.  
  
"Zenon, Love, you always have a friend in me. You should have zapped me before now, you could have come back to earth and stayed in Nova Linen Cove, gotten away from it all. Now perk your chin up, Love. I am going to spend the next three weeks with you, if thats ok with you.." he added. "I have been in a funk again with my writing, and maybe up here I can get my thoughts together, and spend some time with you, make you feel better," and beat the living crap out of that jerk and twit, he thought.  
  
"Really? You would take a vacation to spend time with me? But why? You are Proto Zoa, the most gorgeous and most wanted rock star in the world, self declared and by others! Why would you want to be friends with me? I seem to have a repellant on.. what makes you different?" She had a metric ton of questions for him, and he wanted to answer every single one.  
  
"Answer to number one and two: yes, of course Love! and number three: because you treat me like a person, you make me want to be around you," He said, boosting her confidence a little.  
  
"You really are going to stay?" She asked hopefully, a smile showing on her face.  
  
"Yes, Darling I am!" He said, surprised by the sudden hug Zenon leaned up and gave him, and he was more than willing to return it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Soon after Zenon had completly dried her eyes and made herself more presentable, she and Proto Zoa made their way to the lab where her parents worked. Her parents were stunned to see a Zenon that had a smile on her face and was radiating happieness, and they knew she hadn't been like that for a long time. When they saw what was causing the happiness mode major, their jaws completly dropped. Zenon was dragging a mystery guy behind her, well, he was a mystery guy until he removed the hood of the jacket, revealing neat rows of bleach-blonde spikes.  
  
"ProtoZoa!" Astrid gasped. " What, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my space girl Zenon!" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Mom! He came to see me! I still have a friend!" Zenon was absolutely exhilerated. At the hearing of the words in her daughters last sentence, Astrid no longer cared that he came, she was in fact glad of it. It had been no secret Zenon hadn't been herself lately, and that she had been quite depressed. This had been a break in the clouds covering her for nearly a month! To say the very least, Astrid was nearly as glad to see ProtoZoa as Zenon was.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Karr, Mr. Karr," ProtoZoa directed that sentence, the majority of it to Mr. Karr, who had been silent thus far. ProtoZoa only hoped it wasn't because of the sudden appearence, and that it most definatly wasn't because he was mad. ProtoZoa searched for an emotion on his face, hoping to see one, and that it was a good one.  
  
"Zenon, sweetie, would you excuse us for a few minutes?" Mr. Karr asked seriously. Zenon's face fell. She thought for the first time that they might not let him stay. Zenon slowly left the lab, like her feet had just become a ton of bricks. ProtoZoa watched her sulky figure stalk out of the lab, hoping for what she was hoping for.  
  
"Mark, what was all that about?" Astrid asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I want to clear some things up with Mr. Zoa," Mark said assertivly. "Now, Mr. Zoa,--"  
  
"Please, call me ProtoZoa.. I don't like being thought of as a superior to you," Proto Zoa said with the utmost respect.  
  
"Ahem, ProtoZoa, tell us exactly why you came to see Zenon," Mark stated.  
  
"I've been in another funk with writing lately, and she always influences me with some of her adventures. Plus, I had just had an inexplicable feeling I should call her, and when I did, she was really upset. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I took matters into my own hands. I came up here. I would like to, if its alright with you that is, stay for 3 or 4 weeks. Spend some time with her you know, make her feel better maybe. And I was thinking, maybe, she could stay out of school for a few weeks, still do the work, just not go to class? It would give us more time, and, and...." He tried to make his case strong, and only hoped it worked.  
  
"ProtoZoa, you can stay," Astrid approved.  
  
"Just, don't make her sad? I know you won't but, just try to keep her happy, which I have no doubt you'll have no problem with, but watch over her, ok?" Mark double checked.  
  
ProtoZoa said his thanks and ran out of the lab. Zenon was sulking outside the door, and he stooped down next to her. She looked up into a sad looking face, and realized it was ProtoZoa!  
  
"Their not gonna let you stay are they?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. " I knew it! I hate them! I hate them!!" She proceeded in her stings of mean things about them, hitting the walls as she stood up, towering over the crouched ProtoZoa, whom, she failed to notice, had a smile playing at the corners of his lips, as he joined her in the standing posistion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up just before she hit the wall again.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Keeping you from doing damage to something for nothing, Love!" He explained  
  
"Nothing?! nothing?! Them not letting you stay here is NOTHING to you!?" She really didn't understand him, and was beginning to think he was glad because he wasn't staying.  
  
"Who said I wasn't staying?" He teased, drawing a smirk on his lips.  
  
"The- You- ugh! Zoa!!!!!" She said, playfully angry. He smiled and carried her back to the habitation module. In through the door and down the spiral stairs to their rooms, and dropped her on her bed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Love, I forgot to mention the best part! I am not staying with you only two weeks, but four! And, you won't have to go to classes for those four weeks! We will spend all that time together, Love!" He said with a giant smile, looking at her for her reaction.  
  
"Are you serious!? Are you serious major?!" She couldn't believe it either.  
  
"Yea!" ProtoZoa knew that she was unaware that every time he called her Love and Darling, it was a sign of hope. She thought it was just because he was British. Huh, what irony.  
  
They talked for hours it seemed, but it didn't matter, Zenon didn't have to go to school tomorrow. The conversation came to a lull and soon ended with ProtoZoa laying across her bed, belly up, and Zenon stretched from the foot of her bed to his well defined stomach. After dozing, Zenon began having some interesting dreams, involving ProtoZoa. Even in her dream she shamed herself for such thoughts as those. Besides that, they were just friends.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! I got my review after the 4th Paragraph! Yea! :-) Anyway, this story should be continuing rather quickly, I am trying to make it good, tryin to have a higher word count than my other fic *I did that within my first chapter!* Keep reviewing! and please don't hesitate to email me your suggestions, at bedtyme_bear@hotmail.com!!!!  
  
"One small step for microbe, one giant leap for ROCK AND ROLL!"  
  
=Nat= 


	3. Protect me, please?

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, rub it in. I don't own them, I'm sure whoever does is very happy with them.  
  
Ah, I have so many ideas! I just had to put them down and continue to write. Ah, to all those who read... please please please take 30 seconds of your time to review!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zoa and Zee?  
  
10/28/02  
  
N.G.  
  
Astrid and Mark Karr walked in their habitation module around six o'clock. They were surprised to hear only silence. They figured ProtoZoa and Zenon were off running around the space station. They took Proto Zoa's bags and carried them down to the bottom of the spiral staircase. When they put it down in his room and had re-emerged from the room, Mark noticed a light, nearly insignificant noise coming from Zenon's room.  
  
Mark, being the more curious of the pair, decided to investigate. He manually over-rid Zenon's door and peered inside. The shock that registered on his face was nothing compared to that on his wife's face. Inside the room was a rockstar, lying horozontally across the small twin bed, feet propped in chair and lightly snoring. Across his taut stomach was their teenage daughter, lying vertically skewed from him. A light smile graced Zenon's face, and the rock star sleeping peacefully. Mark wanted to wake them up, but Astrid wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Mark, you know that she hasn't slept in a long time, let it lie," Astrid insisted.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean--" He was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Astrid led the way up the stairs and to the door. She pressed the button to open the door, and was surprised to see Orion and the Commander's Daughter on the other side.  
  
"May we please speak to Zenon? Its urgent major," Margie explained.  
  
"No, I am sorry, shes asleep and we will not wake her, good bye," Mark said, trying to avoid these unwanted guests away.  
  
"Mmm Dad?" Zenons sleepy voice rang out. "Who is it?" Mark turned to see his sleepy offspring followed by an out of wack rock star. Zenon stumbled over her own feet when she was walking towards the door and began her unstoppable descent to the floor. Thankfully, ProtoZoa was right behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her trim waist and hoisted her back up. He was laughing, and after she was stable, she was laughing too. Margie and Orion pushed past Mr. Karr to see what was so funny, and what they saw was Zenon, wrapped in the arms of Proto Zoa, laughing so close to his face that the slightest bump could cause their lips to meet. Not that Proto Zoa would have minded it, of course.  
  
Zenons smile quickly dropped, her laughing subsided completely and she tensed up in his arms as soon as she saw Margie and Orion.  
  
"What's he doing here." Margie asked, gesturing to ProtoZoa.  
  
"Better yes, what are you doing here," Proto Zoa fired back. His smile and laughter had more than ended when he felt Zenon tense up in his arms.  
  
"Zenon, your fater and I are going to go pick some stuff up from your Aunt, the shuttle leaves in about 15 minutes, we should only be gone no mrore than four or five hours," Astrid said, glaring at the unwelcome visitors. "Behave yourself sweety," she said, giving her daughter a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Mark and Astrid quickly slipped out the door, leaving the feuding teens and one particualarly mad rock star to settle this on their own.  
  
"My name is Margie," Margie said, extending her hand. "It's a very high pleasure to meet you." ProtoZoa stared at her hand like it was the source of every disease contractable.  
  
"I haven't met you and don't plan to," he said, keeping one arm protectivly wrapped around Zenon. Zenon looked up at him, giving him a 'thank you so much look,' which he returned with a 'Your welcome, Love,' and allowed a smile to cross his features a few minutes before he remember what was going on. He looked back up at the smug looking girl and with such spite gazed at her she wished she could curl up and die. Now it was Orions turn to speak up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing you little tramp? Cheating on me with this guy?" Orion thought he was the kind of the galaxy but was quickly brought down, for within the blink of an eye, Proto Zoa had him a good foot off the floor holding him by the collar, threatening him.  
  
"If you ever, ever, ever get near her again, talk to her, try to touch her I swear on all that is good to me mate, I will kill you with my bare hands," ProtoZoa promised.  
  
"Hey, chill man," Orion tried to reason, "No reason to be defensive about it." By this time ProtoZoa had lowered him to the floor and Orion began cirling Zenon as a buzzard would its prey. A smirk rest across his ugly features and Zenon wanted nothing more than to knock it off of him completly.  
  
"Not like it was a big deal, mate," he said, mimicking ProtoZoa. "I was only looking for a piece of," he took this opportunity to smack Zenons butt, "ass." he finished. The anger in Proto Zoa's eyes flashed like lightening, and he stalked slowly over to his prey. Proto Zoa wasn't a bad- tempered person, but push the right buttons and feel his wrath. Orion had done just that, pressed all the right buttons. Proto Zoa continued slowly moving up towards Orion, standing all the taller by the moment. When he reached Orion, Proto Zoa smiled at him, almost a forgiving looking smile. Unfortunatly, Orion had judged his smile wrong, and soon found himself clutched in a death grip above Proto Zoa's head. He took Orion by the collar and threw him out the front door, pushing Margie out with him.  
  
"Come back again and I'll bust both your arses," he said with an infinate tone of seriousness.  
  
He walked back into the room where Zenon was still standing, a bit stunned by the scene that had just played out before her.  
  
"Zenon, Love, are you alright?" Proto Zoa asked, looking into her eyes, and getting no response, he gently shook her on the shoulders. She still wasn't answering him, and he became a bit worried. She had a far away look in her eyes, and when he shook her, she snapped back into this world, looking up to see his concerned face. When realization of what just happened hit, Zenon clutched onto him in a hug that made her world disappear. She was so thankful for him, her protector. He felt her begin to sob lightly into him again, and pulled her closer. "Shh... shh... its gonna be alright, Love." He tried to reassure her, not knowing how well it worked.  
  
"Oh, Zoa, why? Why do they have to do that? Why?" She kept asking 'Why' knowing he didn't have an answer. She was still consoled by his presence alone. She knew he cared for her, why on Earth or off she had no idea, but knew it was for real.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After Zenon recovered some composure, they went to the Mess Chamber to find some food. They laughed and talked over their dinner, and throughly enjoyed one anothers presence. They took some ice cream cubes back to the habitation module, and sat on the couch, watching the V-Chips, some of Microbes first few concerts, another called Way Back When, talking about when the Spay Stay was first launched. Then they watched a really old one, called Scooby Doo, about some dog who solved mysteries. They started Scooby right after Astrid called to say that she and Mark would be staying at Judy & Planks the night, this was around 11, and then they watched the VChip.  
  
Soon after Scooby Doo started, Zenon curled up closer to him to get warm. ProtoZoa lent his arm to her as a blanket, and she curled up under it. Soon after she was comfortable, he heard her snoring lightly, and decided it was time to call it a night. He flipped the VChip off, and gently woke her.  
  
"Zenon, bed time Love," He told her.  
  
"Umm... five more minutes.." Zenon muttered in a confused response.  
  
"Alright Love, if its gonna be that way," He said, securing one arm under her knees and one behind her back, firmly pressing her to him. She buried her head down into his chest, seeking warmth once again. Proto Zoa took her down the spiral staircase and to her room. He rested her on the bed, while one-handedly pulling down her covers. He tucked her sleeping form in and she nuzzled into the sheets, seeing the warmth his body heat had provided. He watched her for a moment, making sure she went back to sleep. Once he was sure she had dozed off, he bent down and gently kissed her head.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Love," he wished.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"No... No! No! Leave me alone! No! Stop! Help! Help... get off me! No.. get off me!" ProtoZoa was awakened sometime early that morning by those urgent words. Once reality hit him and where he was, there was only one thought on his mind, Zenon. He jumped out of his bed and ran through the open door to Zenon's room, where he found her tangled in the sheets, trapped in a nightmare. His heart hurt to see her like that, and he quickly shook her from her created prison.  
  
"Zenon, wake up, Darling, wake up," He coaxed. Zenon awoke with a start, droplets of sweat coursing down her face.  
  
"Huh? What, what happened? Where am I?" Zenon was confused and for good reason, fortunatly, she had him right next to her to explain.  
  
"Zenon, Love, you were having a nightmare. Its ok, shh, its ok now, Zoa is here," He said, refering to her affectionate nickname for him.  
  
"Oh Zoa, I was so scared. I was.... he was...." Zenon couldn't finish her sentence, she was trembling so. He couldn't stand seeing this, and he damned whomever was responsible for it, knowing quite well it was Orion.  
  
"Shh, Zenon it's gonna be ok, I am here... shhhhhhh," he coaxed again and again. He sat on the edge of the bed with her, stroking her dampened hair until she fell asleep again. Once he felt sure of her condition, he started to get up to return to his room, but was stopped by her words.  
  
"No, please don't go, stay with me? Please?" Her voice was so meek, so pathetic sounding, so... needing. He couldn't say no.  
  
"Alright Love," He conceeded, sitting in the chair next to her bed, attempting to get comfortable.  
  
"No, stay here, please, keep the dreams from coming back, please?" her little voice begged. She gestured lightly to the space next to her, already indented from the previous posistioning of his body.  
  
"Ok," He said, moving to a somewhat comfortable posistion. He somewhat forced her head down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he looked down at her slumbering figure it was all he could do to keep that tear in his eye from falling.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
FIN CHAPPIE 3!!!  
  
I hope I'm doing Ok so far, to those of you that have read it thus far, I modified chapters one and two, so now the plot line can move slightly faster. As always, email suggestions to :bedtyme_bear@hotmail.com  
  
=Nat=  
  
"One small step for Microbe, one giant leap for ROCK AND ROLL!" 


	4. Side of Best Friend, Please?

Disclaimer: Do you want to make me cry? Tell me I don't own them. You'd be right, but you'd make me cry. Do you want to make me cry?  
  
Ahh! I have a bad feeling major this chapter isn't gonna make it nearly as long as its forechappies or its successors. Something stellar major will happen next chapter... but you'll have to wait till tomorrow!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When ProtoZoa awoke the next morning in Zenon's room, he sat straight up, taking in his surroundings. He looked down at the bed and realized there was an indention from another body. The memories of last night came back to him. Zenon. Her dream. He hopped out of bed and made his ascent up the spiral staircase. When he reached the top, the smell of breakfast greeted him.  
  
"Morning Sleepy-head!" She greeted.  
  
"Mm," he responded.  
  
"Nice 'do," Zenon commented with an evil grin. Proto Zoa brought his hands up to his head and patted, realizing some of his spikes had been matted to his head.  
  
"Haha, thanks," he said sardonically.  
  
"Sweat mode minor, I'll do it for you, and by the way, your welcome," She said, handing him a toasted granola bar. He yanked it from her hand a pushed her away, playfully angry. She looked at him with a frown and ran her index finger down her cheek in a wobbly line.  
  
"Tear," Zenon said, repeating the motion on the other side of her face. Proto ZOa extended his arms and wrapped them securely around her waist, pulling her to him.  
  
"Is that the way it's goping to be, Love?" he asked, hurt.  
  
"Oh no, of course not Zoa, I love you, you know that!" She exclaimed, wishing they could be true, but meaning it as friends. It only gave him more hope. Silence lasted another moment while the two gazed in each others eyes. It finally became slightly uncomfortable for Zenon, and she broke it.  
  
"Thank you, for last night.." She said, meekly.  
  
"Your welcome," he said, his voice barely over a whisper.  
  
Zenon looked away and they ate the remainder of the small meal in peace. After ProtoZoa was done eating, he stood up and faced towards his room. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned around, just soon enough to see Zenon begin wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"You have no idea how much you mean to me, thank you, thank you," she said, squeezing him tighter.  
  
"Ditto," he managed, whilst holding her all the more tight also.  
  
They stayed like that for two or three minutes, and then let go and returned to their activities.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Three weeks flew by fast major, and Zenon knew he would have to go soon. She didn't like to think about being alone on the Spay Stay again. In a matter of only 3 days it would be her 18th birthday, she'd have the freedom to do what she'd like but until then....  
  
"Zenon, Love, I have a birthday present for you," Zoa said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.  
  
"My birthday isn't for naother three days Zoa, but how sweet anyway!" Zenon responded.  
  
He led her up to the door, through the Habitation Module and to the loading bay.  
  
"Your taking me down to earth?" Zenon asked, confused.  
  
"No, but someone is coming up from earth," He said, responding enigmatically.  
  
Within a few short moments, an announcment came blaring overhead announcing the arrival of shuttle 173. Soon after it docked, Zenon saw a bobbing head of curls rushing her way.  
  
"Zenon!!!" Nebula squealed, rushing into her BF's arms.  
  
"Neb?" Zenon asked, surprised but hugging her back nonetheless.  
  
"Oh Z, I missed you SO much. Earth isn't as viral as it sounds, but school is terrible. That evil woman who teaches me took away my Zap-Pad! So inky-major!" Nebula explained why she hadn't answered Z without realizing it. Zenon realized what had happened and was more than blissful to see Nebula, now she had her BF and her new BF at the same time! Life was suddenly better.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
End of "Chapter" four.  
  
Blargh! I am SO SORRY For the lack of content in this blurb, its pathetic and I reallllly wish I could have done better but I need sleep, oh and the major thing I said would happen next chapter was Neb's return.. i had to give it to you this chapter to make up for it. There will be another MAJOR happening next chapter. Sorry Major about this one! Sweat minor, there will be SO much more next chapt!  
  
=Nat=  
  
"One small step for Microbe, one giant leap for ROCK AND ROLL"  
  
i dunno why i like that line.... hehe.... 


	5. Are you sure?

Disclaimer: I put the word disclaimer. 'Nuff said.  
  
Ok, I am SO sorry about that piece of poo chappie.... I am very sorry! I will try to makies up for it this chapter.. try to make it long as its predecessors. It's taken me a while, but I got enough done to post it.  
  
Quick authors notes: DaughteroftheDwan: Yes, BF was meant as best friend, as in the first Zenon, when Nebula says 'With you for my BF you better be glad I am not dead from the stress' and I figured thats what they call one another.  
  
AcGirl: Yeah, I really had to wack up their personalities, because they HAD to get outta the picture, and the whole crying/hugging thing, that worked b/c ProtoZoa wants Zenon to feel protected by him, and Orion has messed her up alot.... and w/ her parents gone, if they were there, then they more or less would have gone to her side when she had the dream.... so I just tossed that in.  
  
Hope I explained everything pretty well, if I didn't drop me a line at bedtyme_bear@hotmail.com!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As soon as Nebula had gone to see her mom, they all headed back to Zenon's. ProtoZoa volunteered to sleep on the couch for his last few days of his stay, so Neb could sleep over a few nights. Once back and comfortable at Zenon's, they all went upstairs to the living room, and sat down and just talked.  
  
"So, you never told me why you were here PZ," Nebula said, questionning.  
  
"Well, I uh.." He began.  
  
"He came because of me. I was an unstable wreck and he came and helped me sort things out and protected me. I haven't gone to school at all in the past few weeks and hes been showing me what a real friend is like," Zenon said with a smile. "It's been great," she finished, with a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her what seemed to be the thousandth hug of the few weeks. She leaned into his grasp and hugged him back, absorbing the warmth. Lately, the hugs had ended but his arms managed to stay around her some way, keeping her close. Nebula had noticed, and inwardly smiled, but didn't say a word. She had the whole shuttle ride home to ask him about it, but needed to get Zenon alone to ask her.  
  
Nebula knew that if Zenon didn't have some feelings as more than friends towards ProtoZoa that she would have pushed him off or gently shrugged away. But as Nebula dually noted, Zee didn't do any of that. In fact, she saw Zenon's arm still around Proto Zoa. These two were up to something, whether or not they knew it yet.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Proto Zoa smiled up at Zenon, confirming Nebula's suspicions about him. He wished he could stay longer or that she would come back to earth with him, because he was afraid of not seeing her, not having her around. She.... she... she completed him. He never felt so inspired or laughed as much or even had this much energy when he was on earth. Way back then, he felt empty. Sure, he was a huge rockstar, but that didn't fill his life with purpose. Just because there were millions of screaming fans that wanted him in every way didn't mean that he was complete... or even happy. He was normal, he had his good days and his bad days.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They stayed up late watching VChips again, this time it was a really old movie, made more than 50 years ago, that Zenon's mom had. Something called Pretty Woman, it had this ancient woman who was one of the best of her time, Julia Roberts, in it. Nebula was engrossed in it, Zenon was dozing next to Neb with her head resting on the sofa, and Proto Zoa was engrossed in Zenon. Her blonde hair was down for once, falling about four inches below her shoulders, and over the past three weeks, he had memorized her deep blue eyes that were now hidden between peacefully closed lids. Her form was curled up into a semi-fetal posistion, only stretched up to the edge of the couch, beside his legs. He knew that he wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zenon stirred awake just in time to see the very end of the movie, when Vivian told Edward about rescuing one another.  
  
"What happens after he rescues her?" Edward asked Vivian.  
  
"She rescues him right back," She replied, leaning down to kiss him. Zenon turned the T-Tube off, and told Neb to get up.  
  
"C'mon Neb, beddy bye time," Zee said, stretching, a smile playing with her face.  
  
"Uhhh... don't wanna get up..." Neb argued, laughing a little. She tapped Zenon's legs, and indicated for her to be quiet. She then gestured at ProtoZoa's sleeping form. Zenon brought her hands up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Neb was giggling, but bit her lip to keep from making a sound. There was ProtoZoa, most popular rock star in the world, sitting on Zenon's couch, head tipped back, mouth wide open, and making the quietest and funniest noise Zenon had ever heard. It was snoring... but not exactly to the same effect. Zenon had heard that sound before, but only in AgriScience class, so she couldn't identify it completly, but Neb apparently could. When Zenon looked at her with a confused look, she was shaking with laughter, her hands over her mouth now. Zenon mouthed to her 'What does that sound like?' and Neb looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She was trying, really trying not to laugh, but when she saw Zee's confused look and kept hearing that noise, all her efforts were futile.  
  
She burst out laughing, a glorious noise, and then explained the slip up to Zenon.  
  
"He.. He... sounds like a duck!" She said through her laughter. Zenon looked at her with a glare almost. ProtoZoa's sleeping form stirred and the noise subsided. He didn't wake up, but he did close his mouth. Zenon decided it was time to put an end to this. She made Neb go on down stairs, and she brough her hand up to his face, and gently forced his head lower, as to make him comfortable, and overed him with a blanket. Zenon couldn't help but smile as she watched his chest rise and lower with each deep breath. It was so peaceful that it made Zee sleepy too. She bent down an whispered a little something in his ear.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Love," she said, thinking he couldn't hear her. Was she wrong! He heard her and was quickly awake, but had to fake sleep for the next few minutes till Zenon went downstairs with Neb. Once she was downstairs in her room, he shot up, a smile spread across his face. She called him 'Love'... and she wasn't British! Maybe... maybe it meant something...?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next two days passed quickly, Neb and Zee having chats with Zoa, and just some Neb and Zee chats. Finally, Neb got the opportunity to ask her about Proto Zoa. He had gone out to do something... he never really said what. They were in her room, Zenon stretched across her bed and Neb in her usual spot, going through Zee's closet. Neb decided it was now or never.  
  
"Zee?" She began.  
  
"Yeah Neb?" Zee answered, flipping though a MZine.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Neb asked, not wanting to mess this up in any way.  
  
"Of course Neb, you are my best friend!" Zee exclaimed. Neb decided to be plain straightforward about, so it came out.  
  
"Do you like ProtoZoa?" Neb asked quickly.  
  
"What?" Zee asked, caught off guard.  
  
"Do you like him... as more than a friend?" Nebula persevered.  
  
"Well, uh, I, um, I mean... yes?" She said, trying to avoid it knowing there was no point to it. Nebula smiled a knowing smile, and gave Zenon a reassuring gaze.  
  
"Theres nothing wrong with it Zee," Neb reminded gently.  
  
"I know.. its just, hes got all those earth girls and quite a few space girls throwing themselves at him, and it makes me think, why me? How did I get lucky enough to have him as a friend? I couldn't hope for any more! I am being selfish enough as it is! I can't do that to myself or him. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not him," Zenon explained.  
  
"Zee, you do what you think is right. I, personally, believe you two belong together. You know the way that fecalhead Greg treated you, and that sick jerk major Orion, I mean, come on, he hasn't tried anything with you. You have known him for almost five years, and you two are inseperable whenever possible to be near each other. Take it from me, you like him a lot. I think he likes you. But you can't be sure... until you tell him. Don't listen to me, listen to me, its your choice. Maybe just get to be even better friends with him, like a sister. Though personally, I think ya'll should hook up!" Nebula explained herself. Zenon was completly perplexed by Neb's last sentence, having never heard that type of talking in her life. Seeing the confusion, Neb explained that it meant 'get together'.  
  
"I don't know Neb. I will just have to think about it," Zenon said. "Lets go on to bed," she said, flipping the light off.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well thats where I am going to end chapter 5.. 


	6. 18 Candles

Disclaimer: Blah Blah. I. Do. Not. Own. Them.  
  
Authors Notes: I am sorry for how slow I have gotten with my chapters! Its frustrating major when you have this overflow of details but you can't type it out!!! ARGH! Well... Here we go... I am gonna try again... I'll shoot for at least 6 pages.  
  
Special thanks to Kameka for her beta-ing skills this chapter!  
  
On to the story!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Nebula was well aware that Zenon's birthday was in 2 more days, and she had been working late at night to be sure to finish the stellar shirt she was making. As of right now, Zee's shirt was a pinkish red color, it has some special earth paints on it, Neb had gotten them at a Craft Shop or something like that. She had gotten Zenon's fave color, silver. She had labored over the tiny detailing, little spirals, starlets, and little things only Zenon could appreciate. Neb hoped the shirt would be ready by tomorrow night, which was when Zee's party was, she just didn't know it yet.  
  
Neb had been working on her shirt nearly nonstop the last few nights, except that night the ProtoZoa had needed her help picking out Zenon's birthday present. Around one o'clock yesterday morning, there was a light tap at the guest room door, which ProtoZoa had given up to Nebula upon her arrival. She opened the door to see a tired looking PZ leaning on the doorframe. Her mind flashbacked to that night.  
  
"PZ! Its," Nebula looked at her watch. "Nearly 1 O'clock! What are you doing awake?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Darling, but I need your help, in answer to your question," Zoa explained.  
  
"Help with what?" Nebula inquired.  
  
"I... I don't know what Zee would want for her birthday... I'm no good at this stuff, and I want to get her something she'd absolutely love," He replied.  
  
"Oh," Nebula said with a sympathetic smile. "Well, what do you have to look through?"  
  
"I have this MZine from earth, it has some pretty rings... and I think that's something she might like, friendship rings. One for you and one for... well, me?" He said, slightly sheepishly.  
  
"Zoa, she'd love it. And you don't need to get her one for me, its your gift," Nebula said.  
  
"I don't want to seem too forward about it, plus you are her best friend," He said, explaining without realizing it, his motives towards Zenon.  
  
"Proto Zoa," Neb stated, tone serious, causing him to look up from his musing over the rings in the MZine.  
  
"Hmm?" ProtoZoa responded.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Zenon?" Neb was staring into his eyes, and all he wanted was to look away to avoid her piercing gaze.  
  
"Why do you want to know," Proto Zoa said, almost defensively.  
  
"Because I am her best friend, and I want what, and who," Neb started, putting emphasis on the word 'who', "is best for her."  
  
"Ok, Nebula, I like Zenon. She's one of the most wonderful people I've ever known. When I am with her.. I feel. I don't know.. I feel. infinite. Like there is absolutely nothing that I cannot do, and even if there were, she would be able to get rid of my obstacle. She's my friend and no matter what I feel for her, I wouldn't be able to act on those feelings because of the way things are between us. We are friends. and that's one thing I don't have. Friends. She and you are the only two people in the entire galaxy that I can be myself around and not be afraid to do so. That's why I'm here. For my friend," He thought he did a pretty good job covering up his feelings, but Neb knew better.  
  
"First, thanks for telling me I'm your friend, I'm glad to know that. But seriously, drop the act. Do you like her? As more than a friend, and if you two could be together, would you get together with her?" Nebula asked, not forgetting her original goal. ProtoZoa looked away finally, and then uttered an almost inaudible response.  
  
"Yes," his voice came, small.  
  
"Tell her," Nebula instructed. ProtoZoa's head shot up at Neb's last remark and gave her a look that only could mean 'You have to be Crazy'.  
  
"No. No way, no how. I am not risking our new relationship as friends, maybe even best friends by my emotions. No, I want her to feel the same for me as I feel for her and I want to be sure of it," He objected.  
  
"So you are just gonna sacrifice a possible relationship with someone you really care about because you aren't sure? What the nova?" Nebula said, expressing some anger.  
  
"Yes," He said, matter of factly.  
  
"Ugh. Zoa, just look at the rings," Neb gave in, frustrated.  
  
They continued to browse for another moment or two, when ProtoZoa found the perfect thing in his MZine.  
  
"What is it?" Neb asked. ProtoZoa pointed a very pretty pair of rings, one silver and one gold. Neb took the magazine from him and read the description. 'Two rings in set, one silver and one gold. These rings commonly used to represent a group of friends, traditionally gold for the older friend and silver from the newer of the pair. Can be engraved up to 12 characters inside band.'  
  
"Nice PZ!" Nebula exclaimed. "But what are you going to do with the silver one?"  
  
"The silver one will represent Zenon and I, and the gold one would be Zenon and you," He explained.  
  
"Oh, PZ, you don't need to do that," Nebula said. "You ought to just order the set and just give her one, maybe the other for Christmas or something."  
  
"No, that's what I want to do. Neb&Zee in one ring, the gold one, and Zee&Zoa in the silver one. You cannot change my mind on this one. I'm doing it!" He said with a triumphant air in his voice. Within a half a minute, ProtoZoa had jumped off Neb's bed and was already up the stairs, placing his order with his Zap Pad.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zenon was deeply engrossed in yet another MZine, looking for the latest info from Cosmic Rock Radio. CRR was the source she turned to for all major music news, ever since she found out about Microbe coming to space nearly 5 years ago. They told her first, so now they were her first choice for all her Rock Radio News. The latest news was still that ProtoZoa could not be found, that he Microbe still had no new songs. All the same news from yesterday and the day before, all about him.  
  
Zenon was just flipping to an article about ProtoZoa, what he likes, what he doesn't like, and what he looks for in a girl, and his idea of a perfect date. Zenon had no doubt that the article would be fascinating, but was unable to read the wealth of information about her friend because Nebula's voice came calling from up the spiral staircase, asking for her help on something. With a sigh, Zee rose from her comfy bed and stretched, before proceeding up the staircase.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
ProtoZoa, Nebula, her parents, and a couple of other friends from the Spay Stay had come over to the Karr's habitation module for a surprise party for Zee. They all had received an invitation from ProtoZoa himself, the sole coordinator of the party. They all had brought Zenon a card with a touching message, but only three gifts were on the table. Not that Zenon would mind, that's one of the many things that ProtoZoa loved about her, materialism wasn't exactly what she focused on. Look at the way she treated him, complete equal, and that's why he loved her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she came up the stairs, which he hoped would be a very happy expression.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As Zenon got to the top of the stairs, the first sight she was greeted with was a roomful of people she knew, mainly acquaintances, but just the same, they were there for whom she assumed was her. She saw the small table of gifts and realization hit: it was a surprise party. The grin that lit up her face was nearly incomparable to the grin that lit ProtoZoa's. She liked it, and that was all that mattered to him. Two seconds later, Zenon was in the crowd thanking all her guests for coming, like a true hostess. She gave her parents a quick hug and then gave Neb a big hug.  
  
"Thank you Neb! This is so sweet!" Zee exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-uh, I can't take his credit or his hug," Neb answered, "PZ arranged this whole deal. Zenon turned to Proto Zoa.  
  
"Thank you," She said softly.  
  
"Oh, I get a smaller thank you and no hug Love?" He responded playfully.  
  
"Nope, you get a bigger hug!" Zenon replied, rushing into his semi- open arms. The feeling she got, the tingles that ran through her, she had never felt that when she hugged him before. The only thing she could think of was her adrenaline was racing from the sudden excitement, but deep down, in a place where feelings that she knew existed but would not be acknowledged were kept, she knew it was because she had finally been honest with herself: She had feelings for ProtoZoa and that hug only made them stronger.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The sudden impact of her body in his opened arms caught him off guard, and he felt a light ticklish feeling run down his spine. That had never happened before, and it wasn't because it was not welcome. ProtoZoa felt as though he never wanted this moment to end, and he never did. With her in his arms, he felt infinite.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After dancing till nearly 11:30, everyone was ready to leave. Zenon enjoyed their company thoroughly, despite that; she was ready for them to go. Her parents had retired too, ready for some sleep. They had stayed up after the guests had left long enough to watch Zee open their gift, which was a new Microbe Disc, the inside look at Microbe, the cover read. She couldn't wait to check it out; she knew it would be stellar major.  
  
Nebula and ProtoZoa waited until her parents were gone to grace Zee with their gifts, which they had the boxes mad special for her. Neb's was been in silver paper, and ProtoZoa's was in a simple silver box, with a shimmering silver ribbon around the small velvet object. Neb gave Zee the shirt first.  
  
"Oh Neb! How lunarious major!" Zee exclaimed, lifting the shirt out of its nestle of tissue paper. The first thing that caught her eye were the special spirals, so detailed that Zee had to wonder if Neb had purchased it in a store. "Thank you Nebulator!!!" Zenon said, referring to her so fond nickname for Nebula.  
  
"Here you go, Love," ProtoZoa stated evenly, "Happy birthday." He finished, handing her the gift that had arrived on that afternoon's shuttle. Zenon began opening it with utmost delicacy, taking extra care not to rip the ribbon. She slowly lifted the lid, and peered inside. Nestled in the soft fabric were two rings, one silver, and one gold. Slowly removing the silver one, Zenon felt the tug of a string still buried in the box. Pulling the tag out, she read silently: 'This gift comes from one who cares much for you. Theses are friendship rings, one being silver, and one being gold. The gold represents your oldest friend, and the silver the more recent. Look inside your new rings, and see which represents which. Enjoy your gift from your special friend.'  
  
Zenon looked inside the silver ring, and engraved in the center was the small phrase, 'Zoa & Zee'. Zenon looked up at ProtoZoa with the most serene smile he had ever seen from her, as if the smile was the most delicate thing in the entire world. She slowly slid the ring down her right ring finger, lightly pushing it past her knuckle, and gazing at it though it was the most precious gift she'd ever received. For any matter, she thought it was, and that made him one of the happiest people in the galaxy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Somehow, the ring that stood for Nebula had managed to find its way to Zenon's finger within the next day. Not to be seen offensively by Nebula, Zenon was just very touched by Zoa's gift. No one, not once, had ever given her anything that compared to the sentiment of those rings, and she let him know by her going away gift. It had been very simple, but she hoped it touched him similar to the way his gift touched her.  
  
For his going away, she had gone dumpster-diving for some discarded gold string and some silver string, something that would mean a little something in its own respect to him. She had woven both into a five-way braid, crocheting the ends. Weaving the ends together, Zenon attached a little hand written card. 'Make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold. A circle is round, it has no end, that's how long I want to be your friend.' Zenon had signed her name a placed it in a simple little bag.  
  
Going up the stairs, Zee was greeted with a sad sight. All his bags packed, stacked in mediocre organization in comparison to Nebula's, whose bags were right next to his. Both her best friends would be leaving today, and she wanted to go with them so bad, but she had her final exams to take, and as much as she dreaded it, she would also be kind of glad to get back. Nebula was standing in front of the T-Tube, watching the end of that VChip again.  
  
"And what happens after he rescues her?" Nebula mouthed along with Edward.  
  
"She rescues him right back," Neb continued reciting with passion. The couple on screen then shared a kiss and went back to real life.  
  
"Ahh," Neb sighed, "How romantic," she said, with extra emphasis on romantic, making sure both of the two stubborn people in the room could hear her. ProtoZoa had been standing in the corner across from Zenon, also watching Neb's little performance. He looked up at Zenon, and Zenon looked up at him, almost as if a connection had been established making them think that maybe they were the modern day couple. A mutual understanding. Then Zenon broke her gaze away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
At the Loading Bay, the pilot of the space shuttle took Nebula and ProtoZoa's bags on board and left them to say their goodbyes. Nebula always hated goodbyes and she quickly followed the captain, after giving Zenon a quick hug and whispering an 'I'll miss you, visit me if you can,' goodbye. Zenon watched her retreating form, a tear forming in her eye. She turned to see ProtoZoa sitting in a chair opposite her, just across the bay. He was watching her, hoping that she would remain the strong girl he had found lost in herself before he came to visit her. The girl standing across from him was the girl he had fallen in love with. She was right for him, and he was right for her. Star crossed lovers whose paths weren't destined any time soon. Lost in his thoughts, ProtoZoa didn't realize that Zenon had moved from her former position to directly in front of him.  
  
"Zoa," She said, shaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," he said, voice raspy, looking up at her.  
  
"It's." She began, unable to finish.  
  
"Yeah," He answered, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"I um, I don't know how to thank you for the past few weeks, I have changed so much, I feel so much better, thank you Zoa," She finished, handing him the small bag. He opened it, peering into the bag, and pulled out the hand made gold and silver ring. Slowly turning over the tag, he read it once, again, and once again. He looked up at her, and slowly stood up.  
  
"Zenon, this has been as much a benefit to me as it has you. I haven't been myself lately, I've been lonely. I missed you, Zee," He said sentimentally. "And I, I don't want to go."  
  
"I don't want you to go," She said, collapsing into the hug he initiated. The tingles returned with a vengeance, over taking his body and hers. He withdrew his arms from her waist, and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye for a while, Zee. I will zap you every day," He said hastily, and she nodded. "I-I-good-bye Zenon," he said, leaning over quickly and placing a sweet peck on her cheek. He then turned quickly and took off in a brisk jog down the terminal, determined not to look back at the girl he secretly loved.  
  
Zenon stood there, a hand on the right side of her face, gently lingering where his lips had touched. It was the source of the tingling. The tingling that had over took her body, the tingling that she felt coursing through her veins. She loved him. She did. It just took her a while to realize it. She stared after him, wanting with all her being to shout after him that she loved him, but not being able to. She watched him get to the gate, and then took off running in the opposite direction. She had to go Zap him. She had to tell him how she felt.  
  
ProtoZoa looked back at her, and saw her taking off in the opposite direction. He wanted to look back before he did, but the tingling that was coming from his lips, the tingling that took over his body, wouldn't allow it. He desperately wanted to run the opposite direction, to tell her that he missed her already, he had loved her forever. But the tingling wouldn't let him. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The END OF THE INCREDIBLY LONG CHAPTER 6!!!! 3017 words including the disclaimer!!! WHOO HOO! Sorry about the delay in posting it, but I believe that with the much more substantial chapter, you will be much happier with me! Plus, I also got over that writers block mess  
  
Anyways, until I get my muses going again!!  
  
=Nat=  
  
"One small step for Microbe, one giant leap for ROCK AND ROLL!"  
  
I love you all! 


	7. Aren't we the little

Disclaimer: dis·claim·er (d[pic]s-kl[pic][pic]m[pic]r) n. A repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection. Nuff Said.  
  
Yeah... its bad. Really bad. I don't know where I want to go with it exactly, and I have to credit the majority of the good stuff, if not all of it, belongs to Kameka, who got me started... we'll soon see if it was a good thing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As Proto Zoa was boarding the flight that would take him back down to Earth, he felt more like an indiot with each step taken. The need to tell Zenon how he felt had risen again with more force than ever, but he'd pushed it back down with a determination than he hadn't known he possessed. Unfortunately, the lid wasn't as secure as the singer had hoped; he could still feel the tingles he associated with being in Zenon's company coursing through his body. Involuntarily swallowing as he did his best to keep an unexpected tear from forming, Proto Zoa made his way to his assigned seat in a daze.  
  
Unaware of Nebula sitting in her seat next to him, he was staring in the direction he had just come from, his minds' eye replaying his last image of Zenon: her fleeing in the opposite direction than that which he had taken. Had it been something he said? Was there something wrong? Could it be, dare he hope, that she was as upset about his leaving as he was himself?  
  
"She's really upset, isn't she?" The teenager's answer was a distracted nod. "As upset as you are," she offerred, prodding him to actually answer her verbally.  
  
"Impossible," he answered in a distracted sigh as he blinked back the tears that still threatened.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zenon continued in her sprint back to the habitation module, determined to get there before ProtoZoa was in range to recieve a Zap. She slowed, nearing the maze of hallways before her destination. Ducking under some maintenance workers, sidestepping some playing children and jumping over a small box, Zenon quickly pressed the button to open the door to her humble abode.  
  
Once inside, Zenon fled down the staircase, slipping through the banister not even 3 steps down. With a slight thud, Zenon landed on her bed, reaching for her Zap Pad immediately. Just as she was pressing in the last few buttons of his contact number, reality hit her. She began to realize that it wasn't anything, his kissing her cheek. It certainly did not signify feelings from him, even if her body was overcome by the longing for him. Her world came crashing down around her, so she placed the Zap Pad back on its holder, and proceeded to nestle her head in her pillow, preparing for the Final Exam's she had to take tomorrow, back in school. She drifted off to sleep, fully intending to forget about him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The ride back to Earth was relativly uneventful, he and Nebula had a conversation in which he realized that he should have told her. His mind flashbacked to the confession she had told him a few short moments ago.  
  
***  
  
"Zoa? Neb asked softly, trying her hardest not to pry but still find out what the deal was.  
  
"Hmm?" was all the reply that came from the somewhat sedated man facing the window, turned away from her. He wasn't going to make this easy, but she was not one to give up.  
  
"You didn't tell her, did you?" Neb asked, nudging him to answer the question she knew there was no need to ask. Silence was her reply, and the air around them seemed to ice over. Nebula continued to look at him, persevering attitude shining through.  
  
Proto Zoa stared over at his companion on the flight. "That's none of your business," he snapped. Even as she drew back from him in shock he knew that he shouldn't be opening his mouth. Knowing didn't stop him frrom doing. "Being someone's friend doesn't mean you pry into their every waking thought, Nebula."  
  
She blinked at the man she had befriended through her own B.F. The rockstar with whom she'd gone from being a nonentity with a crush to hopefully friend. "Actually," she corrected him with a carefully formal tone of voice, "that's just what it means. At least it does for us real mortals."  
  
Proto Zoa looked at the dark teenager with an angry contempt in his normally shuttered eyes. "What do you know about the real world?"  
  
Neb sat back in her seat and clenched her hands. She would not hit him. She would not hit him. Violence solved nothing, no matter how badly he was asking for it. "Your real world? Not a thing," she admitted. "But my real world, the world where friends are people you can lean on and people are more than stepping stones or subjects of songs, a lot. I may be young," she continued at his incredulous look, "but that doesn't mean I'm clueless."  
  
"You're so worldly your parents had to send you down to Earth to save you froom a big bad boy," he tossed at her. His accent was getting more pronounced until he was fairly biting off each word.  
  
Nebula's dark eyes dropped as her expression changed from defensive to defeated in a heartbeat. The hurt that only the seat cushion saw in her eyes was expressed to Proto Zoa by the quivering of her lips and teeth clenched against the impulse to say something she knew she'd regret.  
  
"Nebula," he started before stopping and swallowing as she raised glistening eyes to his.  
  
Mutely, she shook her head in answer or warning. She wasn't entirely sure which herself. He reached out to touch her arm, an action stopped by Nebula's drawing away from him in silent refusal. Standing up abruptly, she grabbed her bag in a tight hold and brushed past him to find another seat. Luckily, there were two in the back row of the shuttle, on either side of a military officer. She sat down in one and managed a tight smile for the man she was now sitting next to. Buckling her seatbelt, she surreptitiously wiped one hand across her eyes before focussing on the plain gray wall next to her.  
  
ProtoZoa cast a wary glance back to Nebula's new seat, next to the rigid man. She was facing the wall, pointedly ignoring him. Inside, he felt several different feelings, one was to talk to her, another was to forget about her, and the third one was to just let her be mad for a while; but then he realized that he was as equally angry with her. Why should he feel remorse? He had done nothing wrong, she was just a moody teenager.  
  
Moments passed with no interaction between the two sparring people, each silently reliving what had just happened. Nebula was weighing out to whom the blame was owed, and ProtoZoa was contemplating whether or not he should try to talk to her. As angry as he was, the more he thought about what he said, the more repulsed with himself he became. He didn't know the whole story behind it, and he knew very well what a jerk Orion could be, he had witnessed it himself. As much as the Brit wished he could be right, deep down, he knew he wasn't.  
  
Another brief moment had gone by when stirring made ProtoZoa look up. Bustling past, in a rather noisy fashion, was the man that was sitting by Nebula. Once he had relocated himself to the front of the shuttle, ProtoZoa took that chance to go and talk to Nebula, assuming that she'd have him. He walked slowly and steadily, careful not to make much noise; the girl sitting next to the window was still gazing out, a tear still glistening down the side of her face. He eased into the semi soft chair, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, which she had no intention of doing. He finally got the nerve and the patience to try and speak to her.  
  
"Nebula, I have something to say and I hope that you will listen. I am sorry for what I said over there, it wasn't the appropriate thing to say or do and you by far did not deserve it. I don't know the whole story with that Orion guy, but I do know that I was in the wrong and I am sorry," He stated, telling her most of the truth but leaving out the part that he thought she was incredibly in the wrong too. He watched her frigid form for any signs of movement, and when he saw none, he shrank back into his seat, muttering a slightly rude but nearly inaudible comment.  
  
"Bloody Horomonal Teenagers," He uttered, thinking it was too quiet for Nebula to hear.  
  
"What?" She asked, the sudden tone of her voice surprising him.  
  
"Nothing," He lied, wanting to talk with her and not create yet another discrepancy between himself and her tempremental emotions.  
  
"No, tell me what you said," She demanded, emotions still running wild.  
  
"Fine, I said bloody horomonal teenagers," He confessed, not sorry for it.  
  
"One, its not my 'horomones' that made me upset back there, it was YOU and your ignorant comments. Two, the only reason I wanted to know what happened with you and Zenon is because I am sick and tired of seeing you two seperated when you like her and she likes you. This is stupid. Stupid Stupid Stupid!!" Nebula's voice raised with each word that cometh after the next. Proto Zoa's eyes grew wide at what she listed as number two, Zenon liking him. He sat stunned, and Nebula gave him another contemptous look, only slight confusion also rested on her features.  
  
"Nebula," ProtoZoa inquired, "Did you just say, what I think you just said?"  
  
"Umm, what do you think I just said," Nebula asked, completly confused now.  
  
"You just said that Zenon fancied me. Does she?" He asked, his voice incredulous as is a four year olds on Christmas morn, when he sees his presents.  
  
"Well, I uh, um, yes, I did," Nebula gave up trying cover it up. She had avoided his eyes while saying that, looking a her fidgiting hands in her lap. She finally raised her gaze to meet him at eyelevel, hoping that he was not looking at her, but alas, he was. His eyes pierced into her similar to the way hers had him on the first night of her stay.  
  
"Nebula," ProtoZoa said, evenly. "Do she really fancy me? Like me?" He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.  
  
"Yes she does," Nebula answered, still defeated. The look on ProtoZoa's face was only communicating one emotion: joy, while Nebula wondered what Zenon's emotions would display. Anger? Resentment? Happieness? Nebula only hoped that Zenon did not blame her for telling him.  
  
***  
  
He finished thinking through what had happened again and again, each time, the beaming smile plastered across his gorgeous major face only got bigger. He wanted to talk to Zenon, to Zap Pad her and tell her that he fancied her too, but he couldn't until he got off the shuttle, so not to interfere with radars and such on the shuttle.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day," The woman at the counter ennunciated robotically. Zenon gave her a smile that was as equally cheesy as the one displayed forcefully across the clerks face. Zenon couldn't blame her for hating that job, but no need to be rude to her about it! She took her changed and folded it in with her left over creds.  
  
'This time,' she thought to herself, 'I will get over that jerk if its the last thing I do.' She had just purchased a call blocking unit for her Zap Pad, and fully intended to add ProtoZoa's contact number to the list first.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Thank you for riding with us today, we at the company formerly known as Wyndcomm hope you will be flying with us again soon," The voice from the speakers came from overhead. ProtoZoa was fairly shaking in anticipation to get off the shuttle, which had just finished docking outside of the large buildings of the buisness formerly known as Wyndcomm. Nebula couldn't help but smile as she watched the man who would soon wisk her best friend right off her feet. Nebula put her bag down to help cover his face, she zipped his jacket up high, made him wear regular pants and ditch the snakeskin stuff, and put dark sunglasses on his well tanned face. The whole time he was bouncing off the walls to get out of the place, because he wanted to go call Zenon. Soon the doors opened and he and Nebula were the first two out of the shuttle.  
  
If ProtoZoa was just shaking before, he was completly spasming now. His hands shook as he dialed the number, and his heart leaped when he saw his call going through. He stopped short of all emotions other than confusion when he got an automated message from Zenon, saying:  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, I don't want to talk to you, so stop calling," The image of Zenon on the screen plastered a fake smile on and pressed the off button on her Zap pad. ProtoZoa's confused face turned towards Nebula, as if to convey 'What?' and Nebula shook her head, equally confused.  
  
"Nebula-- what? Huh?" Not only was PZ confused, he was also saddened by this response from the girl that he loved.  
  
"I dunno PZ," Nebula said, confirming her actions earlier. She had no clue what would have motivated Zenon's anger. Suddenly, the way that Zoa had treated her earlier came flooding back to her. He was clearly upset with something, over what, she did not know, but she was ready to ask again.  
  
"What really happened back there after I was gone?" Nebula inquired suddenly.  
  
"Happened where?" ProtoZoa asked.  
  
"Back in the terminal, after I left...?" Neb prodded, determined to find out why Z would do that.  
  
ProtoZoa sighed and told her, with a bit of releuctance.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Neb nova'd. "Wha-- why-- ohh! Overload Major!!!" Nebula was getting over excited and began hyperventilating.  
  
"Nebula, calm down Darling!" ProtoZoa was confused major now, and the girl that was the only one that understood him as of right now was making no sense what so ever.  
  
"You kissed her and you didn't say anything after that?" Nebula questioned, making it seem as though everything made perfect sense.  
  
"Yeah... I was embarrassed I guess," He said, things suddenly clicking in his mind. "Ohhh...." He finished, letting it all sink in.  
  
"Exactly. I'll Zap her and explain it all to her. She likes you, she might be a little bit reluctant to hear it, but she should listen to me," Nebula planned. PZ nodded his head in agreement, ready to go on with the plan, which was as of right now, that Neb would Zap her and act like Zoa was already gone and talk to her about it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Thats where I am going to have to end this chapter, because I think its a good stopping point. MuhAHHAHAHAHAHAAH! Plus Everwod is starting.. I gotta watch Gregory Smith.... hehehehehe..... O:-).  
  
=Nat= Email any and all suggestions to Bedtyme_bear@hotmail.com!!  
  
"One small step for Microbe, one giant leap for ROCK AND ROLL!!" 


	8. Why can't we be friends

Going to start right away all stuff @ the bottom. Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You have 60 minutes to complete the test. Begin," Mr. Perez stated, leaving his class at the mercy of the ominous final exam. He wasn't too worried about most of his students, they had been in school to past two weeks for all the reviewing, and prior to that, the completion of the physiology and anatomy unit of their senior year. If they failed, it would be because they had not tried, not because they could not do it. Zenon Kar, however, was a different case. She had missed the past four weeks of school, and he could only hope that she would do well, she always did. After all, she had completed all the work correctly, and seemingly understood it all.  
  
Zenon had once been afraid to take this final exam, but in the third week of his visit, Proto Zoa had forced her to do all of her work and homework, and to study. He quizzed her endlessly over her Spanish, her choice for foreign language, physiology and anatomy, her science, and her grammatical writing, which was a bloody stupid subject in his mind. To her, Proto Zoa appeared as though he was the dominating boss, and she was the weak little intern, who had to meet deadlines and all the work that was left incomplete by her colleagues, but of course, she had no colleagues, and any work left incomplete was simply her fault. Before she began her test, she thought back to all the pathetic attempts to avoid the work that she had ineffectively tried on Proto Zoa.  
  
* * *  
  
"But why??" Zenon whined to him, trying to put off the impending work.  
  
"Because, Love," He'd said, tapping her nose, "You have to graduate to come and see me on Earth," he explained.  
  
"But I don't have to graduate to come and see you! I don't need education," She argued, a pout finding its way to her bottom lip.  
  
"Let me put it this way, Pet. You can't come and visit me if you don't graduate, I won't let you!" Proto Zoa said, dead serious. Zenon's pout developed into a frowning pout and she lowered her eyes to focus on her protruding lip, hoping to gain some sympathy.  
  
"It doesn't work on me Darling," He answered her unspoken question. She looked up at him from a down tilted head. Within her sight, the only thing she saw was him, looking at her through furrowed brows, a smile threatening to break through on his still serious face. Zenon mumbled some inaudible words under her breath, no doubt quite profane.  
  
"Fine, but I am gonna ignore you the whole time," she taunted, encouraging him to say something back.  
  
"Good," He began with a laugh, "Maybe I can finally find someone that I can have a decent conversation with."  
  
"POOP HEAD!" Zenon yelled, sticking her tongue out. The singer laughed and closed her door.  
  
* * *  
  
Zee flashed back to the present moment and the impending monstrous test. She studied, and she knew all of this material. Zoa had made her study, and she was actually thankful to him for it. She shook her head back to reality and again and silently cursed herself for thinking of him again. She was bound and determined to forget him. No matter how much she was attracted to him, he wouldn't hurt her again. The computer's screen was overtaken by the screen saver, which popped up after six minutes of being idle. When the swimming fish covered her exam, her hand automatically reached for the mouse and shook the computer out of its restful state. She refocused on the screen, glancing down at the clock, which said they only had another 54 minutes. Zenon took a deep breath and began the first section of the test, Writing.  
  
Zenon could hardly keep her excitement to herself, as she breezed through her first section. Pronouns and antecedents? She did that in her 9th year. She went ahead to the Spanish section, where she knew every single question there. By the time she got to the Anatomy and Physiology section, Zenon could only bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. It was so easy! Click Click Click. she was done! At the end, Zenon looked back on it as if it was a quiz over her ABC's. As she pressed the submit button, her smile broke loose, and all the tension floated away. She rested her head on her desk and let her thoughts drift to Proto Zoa. she liked him so much, maybe, she thought sheepishly, loved him? Quickly, she dismissed the idea and banished all thoughts of him period.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Proto Zoa spend the past day pacing. There was clearly a spot where the carpet had been worn down, and a hole was developing. Every time Nebula looked up and saw him, she had to hide her smirk. It was sad, but it was funny at the same time. Finally, she couldn't bring herself to hide it any longer and let out a long and glorious laugh. Proto Zoa stopped mid pace and looked up at her with a glare.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" He asked coolly and slowly, sauntering up to Nebula.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Neb fibbed, straining to withhold a laugh. "Nothing at all."  
  
"How can you think this is funny?" He asked, exasperated.  
  
"Its not the situation that's funny," Neb explained, "Its you." ProtoZoa walked up to her, and sat down on the bed across from her chair.  
  
"May I remind you, Nebula darling, that I rented these two rooms for us, just so we can get this thing with Zenon over with. I want to know what is happening because I want to be with her, and I wanna know why she is so upset and make her not so upset anymore," He said, running his hands over his unkempt looking hair. Nebula gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his knee.  
  
"Don't worry PZ, she will forgive you!" Nebula reassured.  
  
"I hope so.." He said, doubtingly.  
  
"I have an idea," She offered. "Lets call her. She doesn't have to know that you are here, and you can go over in that corner, so she doesn't know that you are here. And you can just come through the door," Nebula winked, "And be here."  
  
" Ok! Ok!" Proto Zoa was more than eager to get Zenon straightened out, and to talk to her!  
  
"All right, go over and crouch by the bed." Neb said, removing her Zap Pad from its cushioned pouch. She turned it on, and tapped in Zee's contact number. The connection screen came up, and then it put her through. Within two minutes, Zenon's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Neb!" She greeted, glad to see her best friend.  
  
"Hey Z! What's up?" Neb returned.  
  
"Not much here, how about you? Are you back in school?" Zenon questioned.  
  
"Not much is happening here, no, not yet. I'm in a hotel room, Proto Zoa was kind enough to rent me a room so I could avoid school another day," Nebula said with a slight frown. Zenon's face crumpled into a look of disgust for a brief moment, and then she dropped it, hoping Nebula didn't notice, but she did.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Nebula slyly questioned.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at ALL!" Zenon nearly screamed.  
  
"Well if it's nothing, then what are you so puffed up over," Nebula pressed.  
  
"The whole point is nothing IS happening Neb! He kissed my cheek.. In the loading bay.. And then he didn't say anything, and well, you know.." Zenon finished, with a frown.  
  
"So your saying you want something to happen?" Neb asked, putting extra emphasis on want. Proto Zoa peeked his head up from behind the bed and looked at Neb. He knew she was hinting to him, to finally make a move.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Zenon replied, a pout making its way to her face.  
  
Nebula nodded in response, and then made a knocking gesture towards Proto Zoa, who was still crouched down next to the bed. She pointed to the door, all without taking her eyes of Zenon's face. Proto Zoa got the hint and crawled over to the door, and doing a quick series of knocks, pressed the open button and let himself in, which really meant standing his full 6 feet height.  
  
"Nebula!" He greeted, as if it were the first time he had seen her in the day.  
  
"Nebula!" Zenon fairly shouted, "Is he there?" She asked, crisply accenting 'he'.  
  
"Hey PZ," Neb answered first, "Yes, he is here Zenon."  
  
"Then I am going to go," Zee said in response.  
  
"No you most certainly will not!" Nebula commanded. Zee dropped her hand from its position near the off button and looked at Neb, stunned.  
  
"You two need to talk," Nebula said, eyeing them both, "And you, missy, need to get over yourself and unblock his contact number." Nebula was firm and strict hoping the two would behave. She thrust her Zap Pad out in Po's direction and he took it. She walked past him daintily and pressed the open button for the door and slipped right through, closing it behind her. After he watched her go, Proto Zoa dropped his gaze down to Zenon's picture.  
  
He began to say something, but Zenon interrupted.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, I don't have to talk to you, and I don't want to hear it," Zenon stated, trying her hardest to believe herself.  
  
"Zenon, Please talk to me. I know you, and I know you really do want to listen to me, but you and your stubbornness won't allow it, but please Zenon!" He begged, glad Nebula wasn't there to hear him plead. Zenon didn't answer, but she didn't hang up.  
  
"Please Zee, please?" He asked again, his voice getting smaller. He only wanted to hear her forgive him for whatever misery it was he imposed. He wanted her to move on, hopefully now. She only kept her lips in a tight line.  
  
"Please, Zee." He asked again, like a broken disc. A tear began to form in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Zee, you're killing me." He uttered. The rock star exterior was deteriorating quickly, revealing the very vulnerable man beneath. Zenon's expression softened upon seeing the change in his demeanor. She let out a frustrated sigh and began to speak.  
  
"Zoa.. I, I am not.. Mad at you, I'm just, upset." She admitted reluctantly.  
  
"But why exactly are you upset, Love," He asked tenderly, using the name he so fondly called her by.  
  
"Because.. You kissed me," She said quietly. Silence lasted for a moment after she had finished and he began to say something else.  
  
"Was that a bad thing," He asked, shamefacedly.  
  
She sighed. "It wasn't bad.. I just.. I wish you had said something to me about it, instead of going the opposite direction." She finished slowly. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and then began to speak again.  
  
"Zee.. I wanted to turn back," He said, voice minute.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking up.  
  
"I wanted to come back," He reiterated.  
  
"You did?" She asked, voice incredulous.  
  
"Yea, I did Zee," He said, a smile beginning to play at the corners of his lips.  
  
"But why didn't you?" she inquired, determined to find out why.  
  
"Because they wouldn't let me," He said, speaking of the tingles as if they were a person.  
  
"Who?" She asked, wondering if it was the same thing that hindered her running after him.  
  
"The.. This. Don't worry about it," He said, stammering.  
  
"No, please tell me?" She said, putting a slight pout on her bottom lip.  
  
"This feeling I got.. When I. kissed you." he finished slowly.  
  
"The tingling feeling?" She asked as if she had felt it too.  
  
"Yeah," He answered, looking up at her again.  
  
" I got the same feeling," she replied quietly. He only smiled in response, knowing he'd found the one girl who didn't love him because he was Proto Zoa, but because he was himself.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Nebula watched from the shadows of the dividing door the sweet making up. Deep down, Nebula knew that these two would be together forever, if they could keep from having so many misunderstandings.  
  
**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^**  
  
WhooHoo.... my muse is so happy that I am done with another chapter... Shes really helped me alot! Yeah... um not much more to say other than hope ya enjoyed! Nother chappie soon!  
  
=Nat=  
  
Questions? Comment? Suggestions? Email me! Bedtyme_bear@hotmail.com  
  
"One small step for microbe, one GIANT LEAP FOR ROCK AND ROLL!" 


	9. Grounded Major

Disclaimer: Sleepy now. Plans to dominate Disney and own Zenon and all characters have been postponed until tomorrow night.  
  
Its been SO long. Wow. I finally got my inspiration... wow.  
  
BTW I changed Nova Linen Cove back to Nova Linda...just not in past chapters yet. It can wait until I revise the completed thing. :)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After the two friends had reconciled, the Earth bound pair went their separate ways. Nebula back to her fancy preparation school and Proto Zoa back to Nova Linda Cove, where he continued to write. All he could think of was Zenon, and the feeling was not one-sided.  
  
Zenon only had to go to class for a half hour on Friday, just to collect her final exam score. She was honored with the highest grade in the class, which she had hoped for but also expected. She took her disk with her end-of-the-year reports on it and went back to her habitation module. She went down the staircase to her room, and flopped down on the bed, laying on her stomach. A wave of happiness over took her and she released it the only way she knew how, kicking and screaming. At first sight, one would have thought she was throwing a temper tantrum, but at a closer examination, they would have seen the humongous smile plastered across her face. When her small attack subsided, she picked up her zap pad, which was in its resting place next to her bed. With a simple press of a button, Zee accessed her VMail, and received her messages from Nebula and ProtoZoa.  
  
Nebula's message had been short, letting Zee know she had gotten home safely, et cetera et cetera. Then Proto Zoa's message began.  
  
"How did my favorite Space Girl do on her exams?" He asked, grinning into the screen. "I know you made perfect scores, because this gorgeous major rockstar studied with you. I...." She sat listening to his speech, laughing at his little tributes to himself. Just as Proto Zoa reached the end of his monologue, his picture fizzed off the screen, and the connecting dialogue appeared. As angry as she was, there was still that unbearable curiosity pawing at her mind. A very flustered looking Astrid appeared and Zenon peered at her mother, confusion and worry quickly developing across her face.  
  
"Mom?" Zenon asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Um, Zenon, dear, we need to talk to you," Astrid replied. "Please come own to the lab." With an instant flash, Astrid was gone, and a puzzled Zenon was quickly making her way to her parents lab.  
  
As soon as she could see the door, Zee broke into a run. She haphazardly dodged some little kids, and slammed her hand into the fingerpad to gain access to the lab. With a swish, she was in the sterilization chamber, and flash of light temporarily blinding her. She stumbled into the lab and found her mother with General Hammond, who was standing behind Astrid, with two soldiers standing at ease. Zenon regained her balance and took in the sight before her.  
  
"Mom?" She struggled to ask.  
  
"Zenon, General Hammond needs to talk to you," Her mother said impassively.  
  
"Miss Kar," Hammond said oh-so-friendly. "We need to have a little chat." Zenon's mind raced at all the possibilities of what she had done wrong over the past month, yet came up blank, because she had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Oh.... kay," She said, somewhat warily. He escorted her to the supply room where two chairs had been placed, ready to seat them.  
  
"Miss Kar, you know this station is getting slightly crowded and that we don't have the means to accommodate all the new personnel, so I'd like you to be the brave example and relocate to Earth." He said, trying to talk it into a great honor.  
  
"What? Why me? Why should I go?!" Zenon asked, expressing her anger.  
  
"Miss Kar, you'll do well to calm yourself," Hammond enunciated sternly. "The reasons why are simple. You are now of age, you are nonessential personnel. You would be saving food supply and living costs. Now, I expect you to be ready tomorrow afternoon at 16:00 hours."  
  
"Calm myself? When I'm getting grounded?" She was angry and wisely realized it, and waited a moment before completing her thoughts. "Who else is going?" She finished, clamping her mouth shut.  
  
"Your entire senior class will be leaving, but you will be going first," He explained shortly.  
  
Zenon stalked angrily out of the room and as the anger inside her grew, so did her pace. She swept briskly by her mother and, by the time she had reached her maximum speed, she was storming out of the lab.  
  
After reaching her former room, she released the scream she had held inside after first hearing what Piggy Senior had to tell her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
ProtoZoa sat comfortably in a large recliner in his palatial home, writing furiously in a spiral notebook. Zenon really had been a good inspiration for him, and anyone could tell that since his last trip to the spay stay. PZ was just beginning to work on a new chorus for another song when the ethereal silence was broken by the screeching of his Zap Pad.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" The small machine demanded. ProtoZoa looked up from his notepad, knowing the few possibilities of the ones who were contacting him, but deep inside, knowing it had to be Zee. A wide smile already managed to find its way to his face, as he made his way to the device. A simple click of the 'Answer' key connected him to a very angry-faced Zenon.  
  
"Zenon, Love, are you okay?" He asked gently, wide smile fading into growing concern.  
  
"No. No, I am NOT okay. I'm mad! I'm coming back to Earth!" She fairly yelled. From his point of view, this was actually a very good thing, but of course, Zenon felt otherwise.  
  
"Why Zenon?" He questioned curiously.  
  
"Because... Because I'm, to paraphrase it, 'a waste of space'," She said, unshed tears filling her eyes. "Hammond is grounding the entire senior class, so he says," she elaborated.  
  
'So he says? You don't think he's really going to do it?" A wave of anger mingling in his normally calm voice.  
  
"I do. Why else would he choose me first. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be the 'brave example' Ha. No," She explained.  
  
"I'll find out. If he's not doing it, then you won't have to come if you don't want to," He replied, a mask of protectiveness overcoming the growing pancaked feeling in him.  
  
"That's sweet," Zenon answered, a smile making its way to her face. "But I will prove them wrong." An uneasy silence fell over the pair, and ProtoZoa used this time to think over all the future possibilities with himself and Zenon.  
  
"So, um, Zee, where will you be living?" He asked, snapping Zenon out of her silent reverie.  
  
"I don't know. I know no details yet, but I trust that I'll be finding out very soon. I do know that I will get there at 6:15 Friday night. God, I can't believe I'm coming back there... to live!" She finished. Where was she going to live? Despite what she wanted, living with him would have been too weird, especially since neither had taken steps in their attraction's towards the opposite. "Hey, I'm gonna get packing, four o'clock tomorrow isn't very far off. I'll talk to you later tonight, and tell you what all is going on with the move down," She said, drawing the conversation to a close. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Zee," He replied, still in a thoughtful state. Maybe she'd come and stay with him! Maybe.......  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After disconnecting with ProtoZoa, Zenon zapped Neb and left her a VMail, explaining the whole situation with what little detail she knew, and then set to the huge task of packing. What should go and what shouldn't? She didn't hesitate in packing up all her craft supplies, and of course, all her mChips and Holovision vids. Her clothes were very different from those that were displayed on Earth, and none of the people's clothes down there had their names or initials on them, so Zee decided to take a few shirts and rely on the clothes that Aunt Judy had bought her on the first trip down. Of course, Neb knew what was in fashion there too, so she'd be of much use, as well as the shirt that she so carefully made Zee on her birthday. Smiling, Zenon thought back to that day, the thrill of her surprise party, and the thoughtful gifts of her friends. Absentmindedly, Zenon gently touched the rings as she thought of the look in his eyes when he saw how happy she was with them. Many would have thought the thrill of the party had dulled all her senses, yet even through the excitement and the masses of people Zenon's mind registered every emotion, every glance, and every expression ProtoZoa displayed was noticed and savored. Snapping back to reality, Zenon dropped her hands and sighed as she refocused on the large task at hand, when the beeping of her pink and silver Zap Pad. The offending noise signaled that it was either Nebula or ProtoZoa calling, customized name ringers allowed her that knowledge. Struggling to hop over a few boxes that littered her already cluttered floor, Zenon went to answer the calls of the com.  
  
Pressing the connect button, Zenon eagerly awaited to see her friend. Finally Nebula's smiling face appeared on the screen, instantly beginning to screech at the news from the VMail.  
  
"Your Earth bound, Zee?" Nebula asked, face aglow.  
  
"Yeah, that's the word," Zee responded, her tone despondent.  
  
"Well, I know your not happy, but I'm fired! I can't wait for you to get here! Next break I have, spring break most likely, we are going shopping and doing all the stuff we used to do! I have the coolest craft stuff to show you and now I know the best shops to hit when we want to really stock up!" Neb continued babbling on, and Zee began to tune her out. It was really happening, Zenon was going back to Earth, and it looked as though it would be permanent. *******************************************  
  
Gah! What is it about PZ/Z fics and WRITERS BLOCK! It might just be that I'm w/o muses now, but I have also been trying to post this for a while... stupid ff.net!  
  
xTalyax 


	10. Dinner and Dancing

It had been a month since Zenon had been back on Earth, and she'd be seeing her best friend Nebula for the first time since she'd been back. Neb promised that they'd do some alpha stuff, like hit up craft stops, stay up all night talking like kids again, and talk about boys as if it were something bad to do.  
  
After her 'relocation' to Earth, Zenon found out that there was no huge crisis for space on the Stay, but that Margie Hammond couldn't 'handle her boyfriends ex being there all the time'. She could still come up for visits, but so far had only been back once. It wasn't something she wanted to do, and she wouldn't have except for the fact that she missed her mom and dad. The past month found her not with a paying job, but with chasing her cousins around her aunt's house. Halley Zoan Plank was born late in 2051, ten months into her Aunt Judy's marriage to former Commander Plank. Two years later, her sister Cosma Flare joined the happy family. Zenon's time was occupied completely by the demanding toddler and the squealing infant.  
  
Aunt Judy had been busy remodeling a friend's home for the past few weeks, but her job was done and the house looked great, so Judy's job was done. That, in turn, meant Zenon had time off, which she was going to spend with Nebula.  
  
Zenon stood in front of her full length mirror, holding up outfits against herself and sorting all of her clothes into 2 piles: Perseus no! And ooh, maybe! After 20 minutes of the dress-up game she was playing, Zee decided on a pair of sand-blasted American Eagle jeans, a white, square-neck peasant top, a tan leather jacket with matching shoes, and a hat to match.  
  
Looking herself up and down, she couldn't resist saying, "Oooh, sexy!" with a little growl.  
  
The past month had been a very healthful time for her. She'd put Orion behind her completely, started anew, and had been seriously talking to Protozoa about all sorts of things. He offered a bright and different perspective to her life, and it was appreciated. She'd always thought of stardom as a carefree privilege that was always glamorous and positive, but he'd offered the glimpse into his own life and it was not the picturesque idea Zenon once held.  
  
As Zenon continued to grow up, Protozoa seemed to progress through regression. He became more openly vulnerable to Zenon, admitting that sometimes he was scared. It frightened him to think that everything he had could be gone in a second, and all the things he'd lived for could desert him without warning. It was then that Zenon pledged her and Neb's never ending allegiance to him. He smiled a half smile in response and thanked her for it. Their conversations were long and carried far into the night, before one of them had to call it quits. It was inevitable that the two were getting closer and closer, all they needed was that little spark. Little did the two of them know, Nebula was about to provide the flint and wood to enflame them.  
  
Nebula's flight arrived at two p.m. that afternoon, and Zenon was getting all jazzed up to pick her up so they could hit the town just after she landed.  
  
============================  
  
Protozoa stood in front of his mirror twisting his last spike into place before going to pick Neb up. She zapped him the night before and asked for a lift, since Zenon was going to be with her aunt and cousins at Disney World that day and didn't want to miss her first Disney trip. He didn't have anything planned, so he agreed. He made a mental note to harass Zenon about being unable to pick up her best friend in the whole world from the airport when she was coming to visit her orbital friend. He laughed to himself before going out to the garage to get the hover Viper and pick Miss Wade up.  
  
As he coasted down the highway, he turned on the mix station. They played all kinds of music, some way pack from 2000! A song from some lame band called Bon Jovi came on the radio, but resisting the urge to change the station, Zoa listened to the lyrics.  
  
'The first time/I saw you/I felt like comin' home/If I've never/Told you/I just want you to know/you've had me from hello'.  
  
The first thought that popped into his head was Zenon, and how appropriate that song was, but he shrugged it off and continued on. This was the airport's exit anyhow, and he needed to get over and get in there in order to meet Neb's flight.  
  
==========================  
  
Zenon had pulled the bug into a great parking space on the first level of the parking garage and headed into the airport. She was about 20 minutes early for Neb's arrival, so she took the time to peruse through the Atrium inside the airport. She was looking at a bunch of lip glosses on display at one of the kiosks when a smell so heavenly reached her nose it was all she could do to keep standing. She looked over her shoulder to the right, where a girl was applying one of the tubes of lip gloss in a mirror. Zenon hated to be tacky, but she had to know what flavor it was. She tapped the redhead on the shoulder and asked. The girl pointed to the other side of the cart and Zenon dashed off to find it. She narrowed the scent down, finally finding the right one. Zee quickly paid for it and turned to the now-vacant mirror, wiping the wand across her lips hastily but carefully. She curled her lips up and inhaled deeply, the scent of mocha invading her senses and taking her to a happy place. By the time she was done with her lip gloss experience and after buying a pack of gum, it was time to meet Neb at the gate.  
  
Once the passengers deplaned, the crowd started to thin. Neb hadn't showed up yet, causing Zenon to doubt whether her instructions were correct or not. She was digging in her purse to find out if she was at the right gate when she was nearly bowled over by a solid, plowing force. Falling forward, she had just managed to put her hands in front of herself, braced to catch the force of the tumble. Hands wrapped around her, lifting her back to her feet and steadying her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," a familiar voice offered in a lilted British accent.  
  
"Protozoa?" Zenon asked incredulously.  
  
"Zenon?" Zoa returned. Then, at the same time they each asked the other "What are you doing here?", and responded with "Picking up Neb!"  
  
Turning towards the gate, they were met with a guilty-looking Nebula, who only said, "I guess you guys found my surprise!"  
  
====================  
  
After Zoa and Zee got over the shock of seeing one another, they stood in the airport locked in an embrace for a long time. It was as if one of them had just gotten off the plane, not Neb, who had been slighted in the hug chain. It didn't matter to her much, though, just as long as her best friends were happy. Her idea of bringing Zoa to meet her went off without a hitch, and the three had made plans for dinner that night.  
  
After saying their short goodbyes, Zenon and Nebula headed out to the bug, leaving PZ to sign a few autographs. Zee cranked the car while Nebula thumbed through her micro discs. She slipped one out of the holder and put it in the player, without telling Zenon what it was. Zee looked at her bf curiously, but understood completely when Super Nova Girl came blasting through the speakers at a deafening level. The pair giggled and tore out of the parking lot.  
  
Once on the road, Neb turned the disc down and started a conversation.  
  
"Zee, you have NO idea how glad I am to see you! I was getting so sick of school!" Nebula exclaimed.  
  
"Aw, Nebulator, I'm so glad to see you too! I missed you so much and am so looking forward to this whole craft-shop scene you told me about," Zenon replied.  
  
"We won't get to it today, though. But I'm excited major about dinner tonight. A 5 star restaurant he's taking us to, Zee!" Nebula said.  
  
"He's not taking us out, Neb, we're paying, I'm sure," Zee replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Pleaties to Zee! First of all, he is a nice guy; second of all, he is into you major!" Neb explained.  
  
"Please Neb; he isn't 'into' me as more than a friend! And if he were, I don't know where I would stand on it," Zenon lied. In her mind, she knew exactly where she'd stand on it: right on top of it so her lips could be even with his. "Plus, we are all going out to dinner together. It's not a romantic thing if there are three. Well, I guess there are, but that's kind of gross."  
  
Nebula shrugged, turned the disc back up, and went back to flipping through pages of her MZine.  
  
===========================  
  
"Zee, you... look... stellar!" Nebula said, stopped for words at the sight of Zenon in her dress for the night.  
  
"Thanks Neb, you look lunarious too!!" Zenon replied. Zenon had chosen a black, one-shoulder dress for the night. It had a strap over her right shoulder, and was made of a clingy material that was hidden by angular soft tulle attached in several places. It had an asymmetrical hem line, which further accented her legs. Her shoes were a pair of 3 ½ inch tall sandals, black and strappy. She curled her hair into wide spirals, then pulled most of it back but left a few wild pieces down to accent her face. Her makeup was very light; a monotone of browns that included her mocha cappuccino lip gloss. It made for a very stunning picture.  
  
Nebula was equally as beautiful. Her dress was a deep wine color, with a tube top style top half, and a flared skirt bottom. A wrap around came from her right hip onto the left side of the dress, adding extra poof to the skirt. It was a dress that could be worn with or without crinoline, and since Neb didn't want to look like she was going to prom, she left the crinoline out. The edges of the gown were detailed with a black lining, which matched her black strappy sandals. Her makeup was much more detailed than Zenon's: her eyes were lined with black, then had gold shadow applied to the lid. Her lip gloss was clear, and her blush was close to skin tone. The biggest difference in Neb's exterior was a perm she'd gotten, which straightened her unruly curls into a shiny sheen. She tucked the right side behind her ear and pinned it with a red and black flower barrette, then proceeded to curl the ends into gentle waves.  
  
Once the girls were satisfied, they got into the car and left for the restaurant where they were going to meet Protozoa.  
  
===========================  
  
After a long discussion with Germ about the level of seriousness this evening was, Protozoa opted to wear a blue cashmere dress shirt with nice pants and a sports coat with no tie. He opted for tame spikes as opposed to wild ones, and for a mild color pairing instead of pink and yellow on blue. Once he was ready, he called for a limo and headed for the restaurant.  
  
========================  
  
He had gotten there before the girls, so he made his way back to a table in the corner. He sipped on an aperitif until he caught sight of the two girls walking in together. His mouth dropped when he saw Zenon in her dress and for a second couldn't remember his name. The maitre d' escorted the girls to the table in the back where PZ was waiting for them. As they arrived, he stood out of politeness, waited for the girls to be seated, and then took a seat next to Nebula, directly across from Zenon. The chatted after they ordered until their food got to the table. As they ate, a comfortable silence fell over them. Through the whole conversation, Protozoa's eyes remained fixed on Zenon whenever she spoke, and Nebula loved every minute of it because she knew the spark had been lit.  
  
10 minutes into the meal, a waiter brought a gin and tonic back to the table and placed it on a napkin in front of Nebula.  
  
"From the gentleman at the bar, Miss," the waiter said properly.  
  
Nebula smiled graciously and without even touching the drink, pulled a pen from her tiny handbag and wrote on the napkin, 'I don't drink', before handing it back to the waiter and asking him to take it back.  
  
The group had just finished dinner when another drink arrived, this time it was a Shirley Temple and the napkin read 'Do you dance?' Nebula looked up to the stranger at the bar and excused herself from the table to meet him on the dance floor. Protozoa and Zenon watched them glide around the floor to a waltz. Protozoa stood and reached for Zenon's hand, which she willingly gave, and led her to the balcony.  
  
===========================  
  
They stepped out onto the marble balcony and into the balmy night air. There were vacant tables for dining that were not being offered to patrons that night. In the middle of the balcony, a grand staircase led to the well- maintained garden below.  
  
Zenon stood at the top of the stairs and motioned for Protozoa to come to her. "Let's take a walk," she said. He complied, taking her arm in his and making their way downstairs.  
  
The path was made of many tiny rocks, placed in the grooved out dip between island of perfectly edged grass and island of perfectly edged grass. The lawn was a vibrant green and was kept perfectly trimmed. There were two waterfalls that flowed into the stream going around the lawn. As it flowed, it tripped and trickled on carefully placed stones, making gurgling noises as it went. Solar lanterns were strategically placed amongst them, adding a certain glow to the atmosphere. Crickets chirped around them, their sweet sounds a melodious form of music.  
  
The pair traipsed lightly down the path until they came to a marble patio overlooking a calm spot on the stream. Protozoa stepped to the edge of the tile and leaned over, watching the water lap on the stones. He listened to the combination of water, crickets, the music from the restaurant inside, and the click of Zenon's heels made the most beautiful music he'd ever heard. As he was thinking, Zenon was walking up behind him.  
  
Placing her small hand on his shoulder, she softly said, "Dance with me." He turned to face her and she stepped closer to him. He placed his left arm around her trim waist, intertwined his right hand with the fingers of her left, and she stepped in as close as possible, placing her right hand on his back.  
  
They swayed in time with the 'music', enjoying one another's company. The chirping of the crickets became less and less frequent, their movements slowed. The melody deceased completely, and their motion did too, but they still held tight to one another. After a moment of embracing, Zenon looked up to Protozoa, who was looking down at her.  
  
"Zoa," Zenon breathed lightly, just as his lips came down on hers. Instinct made her hands move up to his neck, but want made her kiss him back.  
  
======================  
  
WAHH! I updated! Holy cow! I feel so bad, because I remember before I even started writing Zoa and Zee reading Protozoa's Dilemma and whining about it never being updated (when it just had been, ironically enough) and I swore I'd never let a story get like that. Well, look at this. I've done it too.  
  
I could lie and say I'm not sure why I didn't update, but the truth is I do. When I started writing this, I was a sad/angry little emo/goth kid, and it was AcGirl who mentioned that there was too much crying and hugging, and after going back and reading it, holy poop, there was way too much. I didn't know how to change it though, and I didn't know what direction to go in, but I've been learning in school this year all about healthy relationships and building trust and all that jazz, so I focused on making Zenon more healthful and opening up more opportunities to her, which I hope is what I got across to all my readers.  
  
I love you all that still read my stuff!!!  
  
QueenOfSwing  
  
Edit: I have dividers typed into the story at some points to give you ideas of change of scenes, but they don't want to show up. I am about to reupload and see if that helps any, but if it doesn't, I am sorry!! 


	11. Epilogue

**Zoa and Zee**

**Chapter 11**

**N.G.**

**=====================**

**Two Years Later**

Zenon patiently sat deathly still as Nebula carefully swiped mascara on her eyelashes. Zenon's hands were too shaky to be of use for applying makeup, so her best friend stepped up to do the job. Squatting eye level with Zenon, Nebula chose a medium size brush and a bluish-silver shimmering eye shadow. She carefully brushed the shade over the lid of Zee's eyes, just going past the crease. Checking for symmetry, Nebula put down the brush she'd previously used and selected a smaller, more edged brush. Finding a darker blue shadow, Neb ordered Zee to open her eyes while she made a mental note of where the corners of her eyes met the crease. She had Zee close her eyes again, and using her right hand to hold Zee's chin still, she carefully spread the darker shade on the sides of her best friend's eyes she had earlier checked for. The effect she went for and achieved was to open up Zenon's already stunningly-blue eyes and draw more attention to them. Grinning, Nebula had Zee close her eyes again, and used her fingers to smooth a faint silver cream shadow up to her brow line, which was almost invisible except to someone looking right at her eyes. Pleased with her work thus far, Nebula told Zenon to open her eyes again, and using a light blue eyeliner pencil, lined Zee's lower eyelid right in the lashes, coordinating with her eye shadow. Neb put her pencil up, grabbed a clean Q-tip to brush the loose shadow off of Zee's lashes. Deciding to be safe, Nebula added an extra coat of thickening mascara, assuring no shadow was left.

Moving down to her cheeks, Nebula selected an extremely pale rosy pink blush. Zenon sucked her cheeks in, looking like a fish, to display the apples of the cheeks and the perfect place to apply blush. Using a big fluff brush, Neb applied the blush in small circles, going from the center of her face to the sides. Wiping away a stray line, Nebula stood back to admire her work. Satisfied so far, Neb moved to her lips. Although Zee did not have the fullest of lips, they were far from thin, so Neb decided to play them up. She used a nude lip liner to trace a smudgy line just outside of her friend's lips, and fill in the sides, avoiding the plumper part of her lips. The liner done, Nebula sought out a gloss to cover it, hesitantly choosing a pale red, but reconsidering with a light pink. Swiping the strawberry flavored cosmetic across Zee's lips, Nebula felt her eyes tearing up. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.

To insure the perfect look, Zenon hired a mutual friend of her and Neb's, a stylist named Neptune, to come in and do her hair. Neptune was an exotic woman, tall and lithe, with dark hair and beautiful almond shaped eyes. Her dark complexion and dark features perfectly contradicted her sharp blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a pale blue skirt, half o her voluminous hair pulled back, the excess and the free-hanging hair curled into perfect spirals. Even with the curls, her hair still reached halfway down her waist. After surveying Zenon's choice of accessories, Neptune decided she would pull Zee's hair up in sections, in a straight line down the back of her head. Using clear elastic bands, Neptune secured all but a few lone, short wisps in her face in three sections behind her head. It looked like one solid ponytail, the separate sections being so close together the only purpose they were serving was to create distinct layers. Neptune shook a can of mousse, before spraying a large dollop in her hand. She then rubbed it in Zenon's pulled-back hair, tousling her blonde locks. Brandishing a wide-barrel curling iron, Neptune moved lightning fast curling her shoulder-blade length hair into perfect spirals. Just after allowing them to naturally set, Neptune grasped them into the palm of her hand and spritzed them with firm-hold hairspray. The lowest ponytail barley extended past her shoulders now, the middle ponytail gently grazing her neck, and the shortest dropping to mid-ear. Neptune stepped back and admired her work. She pulled out a narrow-barrel curling iron and used it to tame the too-short wisps in Zenon's face into perfect spirals. Neptune gently tucked some tiny hairs behind Zee's ears and gelled them into place, as Nebula looked on amazed. Once satisfied with her work, Neptune gave Zenon her permission to turn around.

Slowly pivoting on the stool, Zenon gasped as she saw her reflection. "Vega Omega! I look stellar major!" She said, taking in her hair and her makeup. She gently reached up and touched her curls, taken completely aback by the difference.

"Zee, you're gorgeous," Nebula breathed. "Your hair is… is stunning!"

Seeing this as her cue, Neptune took a deep bow. "Thank you," she said.

After admiring Zee for a few more minutes, Nebula traded places with her, and sat down to apply her own makeup. Neb decided to minimize her efforts with her eyes, and draw attention to her lips instead. Not needing any extra plump, Nebula reached for her long lasting red lipstick. It was a medium to dark red, the color of a robust red wine. It was a heavy matte, intended for long wearing, which would be needed by the time she was able to reapply. After allowing it to set for a minute, Nebula reached for the conditioning stick and coated her tight-feeling lips with moisturizing vitamin sheen. Puckering her lips together, Nebula equally distributed the gel across them. Satisfied with that region, Nebula moved to her cheeks. Thinking of her dress, she chose a rosy red to highlight her cheeks with. Finding the apples of her cheeks, she took one long sweep from nose to ear. Once it was set and even, Nebula moved on to her eyes. Without overdoing it, Nebula selected a very faint gold shadow, applying it from lash line to brow line. While setting off her eye's gold highlights, it didn't demand attention as her lips did. She picked gold eyeliner, gently running it under her lower lash line, creating a smudgy line. Finally, Neb reached for the lengthening mascara, to elongate her medium-short lashes. Once through applying the goop, Nebula stood back and admired her handiwork.

"Nice, Nebulator!" Zee commented from behind. Neptune nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" Neb said, grinning from ear to ear.

Seeing that Nebula was done, Neptune stepped up behind her and busied herself with doing Nebula's hair. It had grown half-way down her back, and would get incredibly hot after standing there for so long. Neptune surveyed her tools, before deciding to grab a thin pick and separate Nebula's hair into 3 sections: one on the top right side of her head, another on the medium left, and the final in the lower middle. Pulling the ponytails to the point where they were closest but still securely on the scalp, Neptune secured each with a clear elastic band. Pondering over her options, Neptune finally decided to do a dramatic twist, first putting a ribbon in each section of her hair, one red, silver, and the last gold. She then began twisting each one separately, then circling the now-twisted pieces around one another. They clung to one another, ribbon peeking out from various places, adding mystery and exoticness to it. Seeing that Neb's hair was still rather long even pulled up, Neptune twisted and tucked one more time, before pinning it to her scalp. The effect was a glam French twist, complete with personal touches.

Once Nebula's makeup and hair was finished, Neptune sat down to do her own makeup. She decided to match her eyes to her dress as well, choosing a stunning blue shimmer-cream eye shadow. She used her finger to smudge it a finger-width above the crease of her eye, then dusting over it with a transparent powder to reduce buildup in the crease. After blinking quickly a few times, Neptune moved on to fill the space between the shadow and her brow line, choosing the darkest shade Zenon wore on her eyes. Once again, Neptune used her finger to blend the line between the cream shadow and the powder, to soften the difference between the two. Adding flair to the already-stunning color, Neptune took out six sapphire rhinestones, made for applying to the face. She put three on each side, going up along the line of the shadows. Next, she pulled out her jet black eyeliner, lining her upper, lower, and lash lines on both eyes. After blinking back tears from the adjustment, she reached for the volumizing and lengthening mascaras, first using the volumizing then adding the length. Satisfied, Neptune forwent any blush, and decided on a clear lip gloss.

Standing, Neptune said, "Zee, you've got 30 minutes. We need to get moving!" A look of terror crossed Zee's lovely features for a half of a second.

"Cetus-a-petus! Let's get to the room!" Zenon screeched.

All of the three girls were suited in white satin robes, compliments of the spa treatment they earlier received. Nebula grabbed two of the garment protectors, tossed them over her shoulder, and grabbed a carrier bag with two shoeboxes in it, and Neptune grabbed the garment bag set apart from the other two, and the shoebox in front of it. Giggling, the trio ran out of the room they had been in, and took the elevator to the first floor, before slipping into the room right next to the ballroom.

======================

"It's almost time," the Australian said to his English band mate, who was busy buttoning his vest.

Protozoa looked immaculate in his tuxedo, a three button jacket with straight leg pants and a platinum paisley vest, all over a crisp white dress shirt. The sleeves of his jacket came just past his wrist, but not far enough to cover his hand. The back of his tux extended just past his hips, sitting low enough to make him look even taller. His pants were straight-legged, loose, and went just over the heels of his shoes. The biggest difference in his appearance was the lack of the twisted peroxide spikes that had become his trademark in the world of rock and roll. Instead, he had grown his hair out and refrained from going blonde again, instead choosing to low-lite a few sections a mahogany red-brown. Today, it was messily gelled into conformity of a somewhat sane look, a variety of lengths and textures.

Germ looked just as good in his tuxedo. His was a four button notch jacket, with a vivid blue vest, designed to match Neptune's dress. The coat went down to the top of his thighs, an air of elegance and fashion radiating off of him, as if he were a model for the tuxedo company. His pants were long like Protozoa's, the only difference between his pair and Zoa's was the fact that Germ's were more form-fitting, and there was a silk lining down the seam on the outer side of the leg. Germ opted for a more simple and comfortable loafer, as compared to Zoa's fancy Italian lace ups. His hair had since been changed from his blonde dreadlocks to a medium-long shag. Although his bangs covered his forehead, his eyes were now slightly visible; they were a beautiful pale, sea mist green, almost endless when looking directly into them.

Randy sat in the corner of the room, quietly sipping on a bottle of water. His tux suited him extremely well too; exactly identical to Germ's, except for his vest. Randy's was a striking red, intended as a match for Nebula's dress. Randy towered at 6'4", above both Germ and Protozoa. His mahogany skin perfectly set off his white teeth, always shining in a devil-may-care grin. He met Nebula at a restaurant two years ago; he had sent her a drink that she refused, before asking her to dance. The two waltzed, tangoed, and swing danced all night long. They spent the rest of the night sitting at a table for two, talking about anything and everything. By the end of the night, they knew each other as so much more than just friends; they started dating and had been for the past two years. At the current time, a diamond ring rest comfortably around Neb's left ring finger. They were getting married in 2 years, after Nebula finished law school.

"Hey, guys," Protozoa said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Here. I have something for you," he finished, handing both Germ and Randy a blue velvet jewelry box.

"Uh, PZ, I think you've already got someone to give a ring to, don't you?" Germ teased. Protozoa was Germ's oldest friend, and vice versa. They'd been band mates since 2048, when Microbe first came out. It was Germ's doing on his side that finally gave him the courage to pop the question.

Randy just shook his head and laughed. He met Protozoa the same night he met Nebula. She had been out to dinner with Zoa and Zee, the same night that they became an item. Their relationships were extremely close, he and Nebula double dating alongside Protozoa and Zenon. They didn't have the advantage of knowing one another for years and years, but the deep connection that formed gave them a different sort of emotion, an understanding and deep commitment, that led them to promising a future so incredible they could barely stand to be apart. Of course, with Nebula in school full time, and Randy busy running his own practice, it was a rare thing they got to spend more than two days together at a time. Over holidays, after a few days with their families they visited collectively, the pair were all but inseparable. Three months ago, over Nebula's spring vacation, Randy took her to a private airport, where they boarded a jet and went to Aspen, Colorado. They spent the entire day skiing, then, relaxing in front of the fire that evening; Randy pulled the ring out of his pocket, telling Nebula she was the best thing that ever happened to him, and that he couldn't go on without knowing she would be by his side for the rest of his life. Through her tears, Nebula managed to nod and hold her hand out to him.

Smiling back on that memory, Randy opened the box PZ had handed him. A Pair of sterling silver cufflinks with ruby stones in the middle was in the box. Randy put them on his first button on his sleeve, quickly and deftly, where Germ was fumbling a little bit with his sapphire cufflinks. Standing, Randy walked over to Germ, and taking the little buttons in hand, he put them on Germ's sleeves too.

Germ smiled in appreciation, "thanks, man."

Nodding, Randy said, "PZ, we need to get on out there and start seating people. I don't think you need directions, do you?" The question was mocking Zoa, because of the several times they practiced earlier that morning.

======================

"Zee?" Nebula's voice broke through Zenon's wall of concentration. "It's time to get the dress on!"

Zenon had been peacefully sitting on a stack of feather pillows, focusing completely on her breathing. Inhaling and exhaling, she ridded herself of all her fears and concerns, preparing for the biggest day of her life. While she was busy meditating, Nebula and Neptune were putting their dresses on. Nebula's was a vibrant red, while Neptune's was a stunning sapphire blue. The tops of the dresses were halter tops, the bodices fitted to each girls figure. The necklines were embroidered in tiny gold and silver beads, along with the waist. The backs scooped down, revealing a tantalizing amount of skin, while still being tastefully gorgeous. The skirts were made of thick organza, fluffing the gown out to its maximum proportions. It was fashioned into the ballroom style, starting narrowly on the hips then dramatically flaring out, making the wearers look like princesses. The dresses matched their occupants to perfection, flattering each woman in their own way.

"Okay Neb, are we really doing this?" Zee asked, untying the knot in her robe.

"Yes! Let's get a move on!" Neptune exclaimed, even though the question wasn't asked of her.

Zenon dropped to robe, revealing a white satin bustier and matching underwear. She chose to forgo stockings, afraid they'd get dreadfully uncomfortable during the ceremony. The bustier helped keep the shape of the dress, while enhancing Zee's already stellanarious figure.

"Okay, Neb and I decided that it would be easiest if we just unlaced the back till it was really loose, so you could just step into it. Sound good?" Neptune quickly said.

"Yeah, that's fine for me," Zee replied.

Nebula and Neptune got the dress out of the garment protector, undoing the bow tied in the back. Neptune held the dress up by its sides, just under where Zee's arms would hang, slowly lowering it as Nebula flattened the edges out so to not damage the beadwork on the bottom. Once the gown was lowered to about three feet above the ground, Neptune stopped.

"Zee, do you think you can step into it from here? I don't want to risk it getting caught on something, so it would probably be best to not go any further," Nebula asked.

"Fully. I'm sure I can do it," Zee replied affirmatively.

Nebula stood and offered her arm for support, Neptune doing the same. Turning sideways, Zee reached her left arm out to them, each girl taking a place on her forearm, to balance and pull her if need be. Her left leg went into the dress through the bodice seamlessly, but the right leg proved to be more difficult.

Nebula surveyed the situation carefully. "Okay, Neptune, I'll hold the dress up, if you can go around to the back and help lift her in?" She asked.

"Sure," Neptune replied as Neb's hand replaced hers on the dress. Walking around to the back of the dress, Neptune forcefully took hold of Zenon from the underarm, using her arm strength to lift and push Zee forward, so she could get her right leg in cleanly.

Once Zee was in, Nebula pulled the dress up her friend, and raising the waist up to Zee's chest, slipped the halter around her neck slowly and carefully, trying not to mess up Zee's hair. Neptune came around and lifted Zee's hair so Nebula could pull the dress to loosely fit before they tightened the back. Once sure the dress was correctly positioned, Neptune dropped the cascade of blonde locks.

"Okay Zee, lets get this thing tied up!" Nebula said; placing her hands on Zenon's ribs to assure no slack remained the front, as Neptune tightened the tie in the back. A few short moments later, Zenon's dress was on.

"Alright, I'll do the veil now!" Neptune squealed excitedly. The veil Zee chose was a white blusher with corded edge. To add pizzazz to it, Zenon and Neptune decided to get a tiara to hold it in place. Neptune placed the veil on Zee's head, carefully positioning it just so. Nebula handed her the tiara, and with pinpoint precision, Neptune slid it into the veil, the tiny holes accommodating the teeth of the crown just perfectly.

Zenon's vision adjusted to seeing through the thin white film, her world becoming covered in white. "What about the shoes?" She asked.

Neb snapped out of her dreamlike state of watching Zee, and grabbed the box on the table beside her. She carefully unwrapped two silver toned sandals and placed them in front of Zee, who stepped quickly into them. Taking a few precarious steps to get used to the weight of the dress and the shoes, Zee paraded over to the full length mirror on the wall across from her. The trio collectively gasped when they saw the finished picture.

Zenon's veil rested comfortably on the top of her head, catching glints of light given off by the sun and the lights blaring in the room. Neptune pulled the front of the veil back to allow her a clearer picture, and what she'd look like at the altar. Her hair gave a visual path to her neck, where the dress began. It was a white, halter style v-neck gown, with embroidered straps and bodice. Intricate designs of flowers and loops decorated the waist and neckline, leaving the upper-midsection free of design. Just above her hips, the dress flared out into a beautiful tiered tulle skirt. Layers of tulle and crinoline inside the gown made the bottom heavy and large, but all the more beautiful. The hemline was covered in designs as well; as was the back of the gown. A grand cathedral train was the most magnificent part of the dress, extending a full ten feet from Zee's tiny waist. The back of the bodice was held together with a silver tie, which laced from the mid back to the lower back, before tying and flowing along with the train. Though the shoes weren't visible, they were a silver slip on sandal, with daisy detailing on all the straps. Designed for comfort over style, they were meant for a dress that would hide them. It would still allow Zenon to dance and stand for pictures, without giving her a killer backache.

The girls sat there for a few moments, just staring, before a knock on the door broke the silence.

Randy's voice came, "you girls ready yet? PZ is up at the altar, so don't worry, he won't see."

"We're ready," Nebula whispered softly, loud enough only for her two best friends to hear. "We'll be waiting outside, Zee," she said, taking Neptune's hand, picking up their bouquets, and slipped out the door, leaving Zee to stare at herself alone.

"Zenon, you're about to marry the man of your dreams," she softly whispered aloud.

======================

The groomsmen and bridesmaids were lined up, waiting for the procession to begin. On Randy's arms were Nebula, the maid of honor, and Linda, Protozoa's mother. On Germ's arms, there were Neptune and Astrid Kar. Zenon stood behind them, off to the side with her dad. The processional hymn began, and the doors opened. Zenon's cousin Halley slowly walked out, dropping handfuls of rose petals with each step she took. Once she was halfway down the aisle, Randy, Nebula, and Linda sauntered out. Slowly and gracefully, the women walked alongside their escort. Once they reached the front, Randy released Linda's arm next to her husband, Lester, and walked Nebula to the left side of the altar, where she would be standing behind Zenon. Germ, Astrid and Neptune were halfway up the aisle when Randy took his spot behind an extremely excited Protozoa, and soon enough they were to the front. Hanging a left, Germ released Astrid's arm to an empty first row. She took the second seat, knowing her husband would be joining her and sitting in the first. Germ proceeded to the front to drop Neptune off, before walking over and standing between Zoa and Randy.

Once the wedding party was in place, the whole room eagerly anticipated the wedding march to begin. A very distinct tune began to play, and the entire audience stood and faced the door, waiting for the beautiful bride to appear.

Behind the now-closed door, Mark took his only daughter's arm, "You're beautiful," he whispered, before the doors opened to allow them to proceed in.

The first step Zenon took into her wedding, the room filled with flashes and gasps, as the most beautiful bride any of the members of the audience had ever seen walked into the room. Zenon smiled, hidden behind her veil. It seemed like it took forever to reach the altar and her future, while it really only took a half of a minute.

"Dearly Beloved," the pastor began, "we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Aidan 'Protozoa' James and Zenon Astrid Kar in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God."

 "Into which holy estate Aidan and Zenon come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favor and blessing of Him whose favor is life, whose blessing make rich and add no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing."

After blessing them in a prayer, the pastor asked, "Who is giving this woman away?"

Mark responded, "Her mother and I."

"I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavor to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace.

"No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love."

Mark stepped back from his daughter, looking at her as his own one last time. He lifted her veil and folded it over.

"The couple has written their own vows, which they shall now read," the pastor finished.

Protozoa started first. "I've had many great things happen in my life, met many amazing people, and done many amazing things; yet none of them have compared to you, Zee. I love you with all of my heart, mind, and soul, and I never intend to lose you. I will be there for you, every waking moment of every day, any time you need me for anything. I will support you, I will comfort you, and I will cherish you as my dearest commodity in life. Zenon Astrid Kar, I will forever be faithful to you and only you."

Smiling through her tears, Zenon said, "Aidan, the past seven years have been anything but imperfect. You've gone from a rockstar that I didn't even know, to an acquaintance I was glad to say I had, to my steadfast support, to my best friend, to my fiancé. I love you, and nothing can ever come between us. Aidan, I swear my undying love to you, for as long as we both live."

"Do you pledge your lives to one another, for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor inquired.

"We do," they answered in union.

"Aidan, take Zenon's left hand in yours, and place the ring on her finger, sliding it only to the middle." Protozoa complied, waiting for the pastor to continue. "Zenon, do you accept this ring as a symbol of Aidan's love for you?"

"I do," Zenon replied.

"Repeat after me Aidan," the minister said. "With this ring-"

"With this ring," he said, staring at Zenon.

"I thee wed," the minister continued.

"I thee wed," he followed.

"In the sight of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I take you as my wife."

"In the sight of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I take you as my wife," he finished.

"Push the ring completely onto her finger."

He did as he was told, smiling at her the whole time, a look of adoration on his face.

"Zenon, take Aidan's left hand in yours, and place the ring half way on his finger," Zenon complied as well. "Aidan, do you accept this ring as a symbol of Zenon's love for you?"

"I do," Protozoa said.

"Repeat after me, Zenon," the minister said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated.

"In the sight of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I take you as my husband."

"In the sight of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I take you as my husband," she breathed.

"Push the ring completely on his finger."

Zenon did as she was instructed a shy grin on her face the whole time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor finished.

A look of relief passed over Zoa's features, as he held her hand and leaned in for a polite kiss.

"It is my privilege to introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Aidan James. Congratulations!"

The recessional hymn began, and Zoa and Zee walked down the aisle to their new lives as one.

**THE END**

**=====================**

**Wow, it's been quite a ride hasn't it? 2 years after this idea came to me, I finally was able to finish it. True, I'm unhappy with the first few chapters, but there will be more stories in which to improve myself. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and send special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope this ending is to your liking, and that you will read any future stories I put out there.**

**I love and greatly appreciate all the kind words and support from all my readers; THANK YOU!!!**

**Queen Of Swing**

**P.S., for old time's sake?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except Randy and Neptune. If you try to sue me, you'll lose.**


End file.
